Alpha and Omega: Throne of the Wolf King
by Phantomtwriter
Summary: This is taking place after the events of the five movies and my Alpha and Omega Chronicles story. I hope you enjoy it and that you comment on the story
1. Intro

My OC

Rain- A female wolf with silver fur and yellow eyes. She is Alex's wife. She can be very defensive when it comes to her size and her pups growing up.

Julia: A female wolf with yellow fur and blue eyes. She is part of Alex's wolf council. She can be very crazy at times. She likes to mess with fireworks and all other forms of human explosives.

In Golden Oaks North, the wolves of the pack are carrying out their different responsibilities. While some wolves were hunting, others were teaching pups how to survive, and others were competing in the arena(a place where wolves can fight for fun or settle any arguments).

In the arena, William was facing off against a wolf from the pack. While he was trying to get the upperhand against, William was able to take him down since he was stronger and he knew how to counter his moves. Once the wolf gave up, everyone watching cheered for William.

When William was leaving the arena, he ran into Alex, his son. The two were about to head to Alex's cave for dinner. As they were heading their, they noticed a wolf that was not from their pack. The two began chasing the wolf to wherever it was going. From the looks of things, he was heading toward the border for Golden Oaks South. Luckily, Alex and William were faster than him and they managed to catch him.

The two began interrogating him as to why he was here. At first he was not going to tell them, but William threatened to have him get run over by a train if he did not talk. The wolf then relented and began to talk. He explained that he was here to see if they had any of the king stones with them. Alex then asked how many the south had; the wolf said that they have 3 as of now. Alex then hit him on the head with his head and knocked the wolf out; he planned on putting him near an area the park ranger can take him in order to relocate him.

Later that night, Alex assembled his council of wolves to his cave. The wolves consisted of Rain(his wife), Style, Raven, Arthur, Mustang, Julia, and William. They were all talking about what to do in regards to the south's actions. They figured that they were making plans to destroy this pack and other around them. Mustang made it clear that they planned on finding the rest of the king stones that could make the leader of the south pack. If they find the rest of the stones and the throne then it will mean the end of their pack and other packs too. Alex then said that they can no longer hold this off anymore. He suggested that they go to war with the south pack and stop their evil plot. He asked if there were any other ideas; everyone agreed with Alex's plan.

Alex had Style, Mustang, and Arthur to gather all the combatants to prepare to defend the pack. He then ordered Julia and asked Rain to head to the east area and get Oliver and ask for her assistance. He then ordered Raven and William to get on the morning train tomorrow and head to Jasper. William asked why. Alex explained that this will be part of evacuation for the non combatants and pups of the pack. He wants them all to hide there; mainly Shadow Forest. Their mission was to ask "the king of Shadow Forest" to offer sanctuary for the pups and non combatant wolves. He also said that they will be taking his children with them to talk to "the king of Shadow Forest" since they will be able to talk to him on the same level. William and Raven will be there to switch to plan b in case them talking to him does not work; they will talk to Winston and get him to do something. William was not happy about this since he never wanted to step foot in Jasper again, but he would do so since this was his son's orders.

 **To all newcomers, if you have any questions about certain things then go to Alpha and Omega Chronicles; it will answer your question on what I am doing and what this is all about. Remember to leave comments in the review section. I like to hear what you think; both good and bad**


	2. Part 1: Sophia and Lightning

My OCs:

Lightning- She is a gray wolf with green eyes. She is the youngest daughter of Alex and Rain. She almost looks like her grandma as a pup, but with Alex's fur. She is very dedicated to her father and wishes to be the next leader of the pack

Sophia- A female pup. She has silver fur and yellow. She is the oldest daughter of Alex and Rain. She is the voice of reason for Lightning whenever her sister gets too defensive about herself.

In Jasper West area, Stinky, Claudette and Rose were having a race to see who was faster. As they were running, Stinky was ahead of both Claudette and Rose. However, Rose managed to pick up the pace and get ahead of Stinky. Claudette was doing the same. As they were crossing the finish line, Rose came in first place, Claudette came in second, and Stinky came in last. Runt, Basil, Brent and Agnes declared Rose the winner unanimously. Rose would brag as she was faster than Stinky. Stinky called Rose as being immature about winning; she would just say that he was being a sore loser.

Later that day, Stinky, Brent, and Agnes were figuring out ways to help Stinky improve his speed so that he could beat Rose and Claudette. While Brent and Agnes suggested that he just run faster by practicing it with Agnes or by finding ways to reduce his weight. Stinky would say that reducing his weight was not a solution and he has been practicing during and after alpha school and he's still not faster. Stinky saw this as weakness of his and he must find a way to overcome it before he becomes the next leader of the pack.

Then suddenly, two wolves came in front of them. They introduced themselves as Lightning and Sophia. Stinky could tell that they were not from around here and asked why they were here. Lightning said that they are here to meet "the king of Shadow Forest" and the rest does not concern him. Stinky could tell they were after his brother, so he told them to leave him alone. Lightning then told him that they were going to ask someone else then. Stinky then made sure that they did not leave because he thought they were going to hurt Runt; Brent and Agnus backed him up. As the Lightning and Stinky were about to fight, Star came in to stop them. Stinky recognized Star as Runt's girlfriend and greeted her. Star explained that these two are her friends and they need to talk to Runt about something regarding the safety of some of the members of their pack and her pack too. Stinky was wondering why they need Runt, but Lightning would tell him it's none of his business exactly; this statement would cause the two to growl at each other in anger. Star would tell the two to break it up since what they were here for was more important.

Stinky decided to take them to where Runt might be thanks to Star's words and the fact that she was Runt's girlfriend and Runt would hate him if he said anything bad to her. The place where they were going was the cave where he lives in. It was close to dinner time so Runt had to be here.

When Stinky came to the cave, Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, Runt, and Eve(who was here for a visit). Kate was wondering where Stinky was since he is usually the first one here for dinner. Stinky explained that he ran into some wolves who were looking for Runt; one of the wolves being Star. Star then came into the cave and introduced herself. Runt ran up to her to greet her. Humphrey was a little uncomfortable with Runt having a girlfriend, but he has gotten over it for his sake(and Claudette being with Fleet too). Star then said that she and and two of her friends need to talk to him about something important. Eve was really interested in what they wanted to talk to her grandson about. Star then called Lightning and Sophia in. The two wolves introduced themselves. Then suddenly, Eve was starting to have a panic attack when she saw Lightning. Everyone was wondering what was wrong with her. Eve explained, while panting, that wolf pup looks like Trina. Lightning then said that Trina was her grandma.


	3. Part 2: The arrangement

(Inside the cave)

Lightning: Yes, I am the granddaughter of Trina. She told me all about you, Eve, co leader of the western pack. Our grandma has told us about you...and the other wolves that got her kicked out because of how incompetent you all were back then when you were younger.

Eve: While I agree with what you say, it's rude to call an older wolf such as myself incompetent since you are pups and I am a older wolf.

Lightning: As much as I agree with your statement, you have to admit that I have no real reason to give you or anyone who was responsible for my grandma getting kicked out of all four main areas of Jasper for something that they did. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to talk to the king of shadow forest, Runt.

(She turns away from Eve and begins to talk to Runt)

Runt: What is it you wanted to talk to me about?

Lightning: Recently, our pack and Star's pack are being given a chance to explore most of the areas outside our packs territories. One of the locations that my pack's wolf school and Star's omega school want to explore Shadow Forest. However, we know that you are its ruler and we would like to have your approval before we do anything.

Runt: What if I say no?

Lightning: Then we will take our leave and leave you alone.

Runt: What if I say yes?

Sophia: On our dad's authority…..

Star: and Oliver's authority…

Lightning: You will be compensated with whatever you want.

Kate: Girls, you can't expect him to make such a huge decision like that. And, it's up to my father to decide these sort of things.

Lightning: Pardon my rudeness Ms. Kate, but we are here to speak to Runt, not to you. Can you please wait until we are finished before you say anything else? While we are well aware that Winston, leader of the western pack, makes these decisions, we need to ask the one who runs shadow forest above all else. Whether he approves or not right now is irrelevant.

(Winston appears)

Winston: How is it irrelevant?

Lightning: It is nice to meet you Mr. Winston. The reason it is currently irrelevant is Runt is in charge of Shadow Forest correct?

Winston: That is true.

Lightning: While you may approve it or not, it is ultimately the one who runs Shadow Forest. If we simply asked you and approved our request, it would be unfair and wrong if we did not ask him our request regardless of his age, gender, or rank that he is.

Winston: From a leader perspective I don't agree with that; but I do agree with it from a logical perspective. (to Runt) Runt, it is your decision to make.

Runt: I don't mind.

Stinky: Runt, as your brother I am suppose to look out for you. I don't think you should…..

Lightning: He said that he doesn't mind. Your opinion is irrelevant

Stinky: Hey, I'm the future leader of the pack.

Lightning: But you don't run Shadow Forest, so it is not up to you what Runt decides Stinky. I could care less if you are the future leader of the pack or not.

Stinky: I'm just trying to make sure my brother is not being lied to by you or your dad.

Lightning: My dad is not a liar you arrogant alpha.

(Both wolves stare down at each other in anger)

Sophia:Now Lightning, we promised not cause any trouble while we are here. Runt has our approval now, so we should leave before we cause any trouble. (to everyone) It was nice meeting you all.

Star: Bye Runt.

When Star, Lightning, and Sophia left, they headed back to the meeting location of William and Raven. In the cave, Stinky disapproval of Lightning's behavior toward his family. Kate assured Stinky that he had nothing to worry about since their feelings were not hurt; Humphrey said the same thing too. Claudette then made fun of Stinky staring at Lightning the way he did; she thought Stinky was giving her googly eyes. Stinky denied it since she thought Lightning was too immature for him and she's rude.

Winston then said that he was going to follow the pups and see who came with them. Humphrey and Kate volunteered to go with him. Eve volunteered to watch the pups; in truth they were watching her since she was still in shock from looking at Lightning.

As the three were walking, Kate managed to track them down. Their scents lead the three to the outskirts of Jasper. Kate then asked her father why he wanted to follow them. He explained that those three did not come alone and he wanted to see who was with them. As they were heading to the area, they noticed the three. Then out of nowhere, Winston was jumped. THe wolf that jumped him was William; and he was not happy to see Winston.


	4. Part 3: Reunion amogst former friends

As soon as William jumped Winston, Kate and Humphrey were about to go and help him. However, they were stopped by both Raven and Wendy's appearance.

Raven: Now, Now William. We knew they were coming and you knew he was coming. You don't have to go all savage on him. Didn't you promise your son that you would not do this until after our pack was no longer in possible crisis.

Wendy: Hi Big Brother Humphrey and Big Sister Kate!

Humphrey: Hey Wendy! So I take it you were expecting us to come here.

Wendy: Yes! While getting….William are you still going to try and kill him.

William:(to Winston) I'll deal with you personally later. Right now we have the real issue to discuss with you.

William: Why did your own grandchildren need to ask my grandson to use Shadow Forest; andy why couldn't their father just come here and ask himself.

Lightning: Our dad is busy with something regarding the safety of our pack. You don't have a right to question our dad's integrity.

Sophia: Easy little sis! We already fulfilled our mission; we don't need to get involved with this right now.

Lightning: i just don't like wolves talking bad about our father.

Kate: Back to the matter at paw; what is your real purpose in using Shadow Forest?

Raven: Like the girls said, to be used for Wendy's pack omega school and our wolf school.

Winston: Wolf School?

Raven: Since our pack is not made of alphas and/or omegas, we have a wolf school. We teach them things such as hunting, learning about the forest, survival, and other stuff that a wolf needs to know to survive. When they grow up, they will decide what they want to do for the pack. Better that they really decide, rather than being forced to do something based on how or when they were born.

Winston: So this is meant to be a friendly visit?

Raven: Why of course old friend; you know I would never lie to you.

Kate: Whats the other reason?

Raven: Temporary evacuation! The leader of the Golden Oaks South Pack is about to do something dangerous and Alex and Oliver are prepared to go to war with them. However, we can't have pups harmed in the process. That's why this will double as a vacation and escape for them.

Winston: Where will you all be staying?

William: Not in any place that you own. We'll be staying a place that we liberated a long time ago. No one has claimed that area for themselves.

Humphrey:(whispering to Kate) He might be talking about where Daria and Lois used to live.

Wendy: We plan to stay there along with a few other wolves from our respective packs.

Winston: What are their names?

Raven: You already know a few: Me, Style, William, Princess, Cookie,Wendy,William and Trina. The only wolf you don't know is Lexi.

Wendy: She's an omega wolf from my pack. We don't plan to be anywhere near your territory at all. Rest assure, we won't get your pack or any of the other pack here involved with our problem. And the reward that we Alex and Oliver will give to Runt is the truth.

After thinking it over for a while, Winston could tell that there was truth in their words; Kate and Humphrey agreed with him. They told the others that they understand their situation and agree with the terms that were given to them. After that, everyone went their respective ways. However, Winston wanted to talk to William. William, albeit with anger, agreed to talk to him. Winston told Kate and Humphrey to head back while he and William talked. Kate was worried about her father's safety; but Winston assured her that he would be fine. William told Raven to take Sophia and Lightning to the train track and he would catch up. Once they left, the two began to talk.

Winston: So, how are things? How is Trina?

William: Since when do you finally care?

Winston: I've always cared.

William: Then you would have done everything to stop your father and the other wolf pack leaders from banishing her. You said you were going to be a strong, kind leader, but even I know you didn't become that based on what choices you've made in life.

Winston: I've made mistakes that I'm not proud of. And I already know I don't deserve to be leader at all.

William: So you finally admit it. If you really want to know how Trina is, then come see her yourself. Say sorry to her in front of her after all this time.

Winston: I will! But I'm surprised that you're not helping your son fight these wolves from your territory.

William: He's the pack leader. He started all of this pack and has made it grow and thrive in such a short time. Me and Trina are just apart of it. However, this enemy is something I don't want him fighting without me.

Winston: Then why don't you?

William: He may be my son, but he's the pack leader. I can't go along with my feeling on this since it would disrespect his rule and disrespect him as my son right now.

Winston: What about Jeremiah? I'm surprised he's not apart of his pack.

William: He wanted nothing to do with "Packs" anymore. Besides, he's gone missing. We don't know where he is, but we think it has something to do with Bruce's actions.

After he had enough talking, William went to the meet up with everyone else. Unknown to him and Winston, a familiar wolf was watching them. That familiar wolf turned out to be Joker.


	5. Part 4: Meeting old friends

My OC

Lexi: A female wolf with brown fur and white underbelly. She's an omega wolf from Golden Oaks East pack. She is also the one in charge of Omega School. She and Wendy are good friends

When tomorrow came, the pups from both Golden Oaks North and East came. The promise that they would not go anywhere near the other territories of Jasper and could only go to Shadow Forest. While packs in Jasper did keep a close eye on them, none of them engaged any of the Golden Oaks wolves. While they may have the numbers advantage against them, they knew that many of the wolves there are strong and very resourceful; even a few of them could take down a couple wolves in an instant. The top three wolves that were most feared were Style, William, and Wendy.

At Tony and Stella's cave, Winston and Eve went to talk to Stella about this since she knew most of these wolves personally. Stella said that anyone from her old pack could be trusted. She knew that Oliver would never attack this place; especially since Lilly was here. Eve then asked about Golden Oaks North wolves. Stella explained that they are trustworthy too. However, they are not to be trifled with especially if anyone harms Alex's children in anyway. Stella explains that Alex is nice, kind, and caring on the inside and outside. However, if you threaten his pack, his parents, and his family in general then something bad will happen to you. Winson thought to himself that maybe he should go see Trina while they are here since this could be his chance to apologize to her.

In Shadow Forest, Style and Lexi were scoping the area in hopes of figuring out what to show the pups in their respective packs. As they were taking a walk, they ran into Lyle and Link. While they ignored Lexi's prescese, they started talking to Style about why a deserter like him is here. Sle would tell the two to back of since he is just here to scoop out the forest for his wolf class. The two would insult him about no longer being an alpha wolf anymore from what they have heard from rumors and how he threw his alpha pride away. Style said he never threw it away; he just traded it for a chance at a new life and he did not care what idiots like them had to say about it. While the two were about to begin a fight with him, Garth intervened before they could do anything at all. He told the two to head back to the pack now or they won't be able to eat tonight; the two did what he said.

Style: I had it under control.

Garth: I know!

Style: I take you're here to spy on me to make sure that our pack doesn't do anything bad to our pack.

Garth: Yeah! I wanted make sure you guys weren't wronged in any way since I know you.

Style: Don't worry abou us being here for long. As soon as Alex and Olive deal with the South leader, we'll be gone before you know it. Now that you're here, I was hoping I could ask you something.

Garth: What is it?

Style: Cookie..is pregnant. While I'm happy since this means I'll be a father, I want to make plans for our kid or kids if anything happens to us.

Garth: What kind of plans? And Congratulations!

Style: Garth, if anything happens to me and/or Cookie, then I want you and Lilly to watch over them. I know I'm asking a lot from you, but I feel you're the only wolf I could ask.

Garth: What about the wolves in you pack, don't you rust them.

Style: I do! But, I've know you first and I know you as someone I can trust.

Garth: I will; and I'm sure Lilly feels the same way too.

Style: I gotta go, I have to meet up with Princess and switch shifts.

Garth: Shifts?

Style: Guarding his children and parents. Rain, the pups mother is coming soon but she has to finish something important. She might be coming today.

In the territory that the Golden Oaks wolves were staying in, Kate and Runt were heading there in order to see Princess. As they were heading there, some of the wolves from Golden Oaks were telling them to leave them alone since they already have been spied on by the wolves from our pack and every other pack in Jasper. Kate then told one of the wolves that they're here to see someone by the name of Princess. he wolf recognized the name and told them to wait here. The wolf that told them to wait here did not show up, but Princess did.

Runt: Hi Princess!

Princess: Hi!

Kate: Runt told me and Humphrey about you and how you watched out for him when he was captured by King. I just came here to say thanks.

Princess: My former pack was the one who capture him, why are you even thanking me since for all you know I was responsible for wanting to capture your son.

Runt: No you weren't.

Princess: I know that! All I'm saying is don't thank me. I just did it because I knew it was the right thing to do. You don't have to see me as a good wolf.

Runt: But you are one.

Princess: Trust me when I say this: I am far from it right now.

In the Western Pack, Humphrey was with his pals Salty, Shakey, and Mooch. Humphrey, Mooch, and Salty were helping out Shakey when it came to deciding between who he was going to marry: Reba of Janice

Humphrey: Who do you love the most?

Shakey: I don't know! I want to love one of them, but that will make the other cry. What do ou guys recommend.

Mooch: Reba!

Salty:Janice!

Humphrey: I can't tell you which one.

Shakey: Why does love have to be so difficult?

(Joker appears)

Joker: Oh Shake, you always had to be indecisive.

Humphrey:(with a serious look) Guys, get ou of here.

Mooch; What! We can't just leave you alone to..

Humphrey: GO! Get Wendy! Get Winston! Get anyone; I don't care, just go.

(Salty, Shakey, and Mooch leave)

Joker: Always gotta protect those three don't you.

Humphrey: How did you escape those humans?

Joker: Its a funny story really, but I don't have time to tell it. Tell you what Humphrey; I'll leave here and never bother you, your friends, or our family again. However, you have to tell me where you hid it.

Humphrey: Hid what?

Joker: The king stone! I know you have one. Tell me where it is and we won't have to fight.


	6. Part 5: Kimi's Pack

After Humphrey told his pals to get help, he and Joker began to fight. WHile Joker may have been and alpha wolf, Humphrey had the advantage thanks to Joker not really passing alpha school like regular wolves did. Humphrey would then blind him by clawing at his eyes. Joker tried to fight back, but Humphrey was the better wolf in this case.

Joker: I have to admit...you got stronger old friend.

Humphrey: No, you're just weaker; and we are not friends anymore.

Joker: Look Humphrey, I don't want to fight you and I'm not going to kill you. I just want the king stone that you have. And yes, I know you have it...since you are the son of Alfred; the late leader of the all omega pack.

Humphrey: How do you know that?

Joker: Because our leader Kimi was from there and she has managed to resurrect it. All she needs is the king stone you have. So tell me where it is please.

Humphrey: Never!

Joker: I was hoping you would say that. Oh…..Albert

After getting word that Humphrey was in danger, Kate hurried over to the location Salty told her about. As she was heading over there, she ran into Garth, Lilly, Winston, and Tony. When they arrived, they found Humphrey badly beaten and almost covered in blood. Everyone, especially Kate, was worried that he was dead. Luckily, he was still breathing and alive, but he was knocked out. Garth and Winston worked together to carry him up and bring him back to the cave.

Later that night, everyone was making sure Humphrey was alright. While they managed to use leaves and berries to stop the bleeding, he was still unconscious. Kate, Stinky, Claudette, and Runt said that they would tell everyone if he wakes up in the morning and that they will watch him. While they were waiting that night, Stinky was sniffing his father to see if it was possible to trace Joker for his family to hunt down. However, he was not getting his stench; he was getting the stench of an adult bear.

The next morning, Garth, Lilly, Basil, and Rose arrived to see if everything was alright.

Garth: Is he still not awake?

Kate: No! Which I'm worried. I thought we took care of Joker a long time ago. How is it that he's back?

Basil: Aunt Kate, is it possible that he simply escaped from the humans clutches.

Runt: Basil does have a point mom; its not impossible.

Lilly: Question is, how he did it by himself?

(Wendy enters)

Wendy: He didn't do it by himself. He had help from Kimi.

Lilly: Kimi!? Why would a wolf like her want someone as crazy as he is in her pack.

Kate: Isn't Kimi the wolf you told me about who was in charge of the trial of courage until she was dismissed for starting her own pack.

Lilly: Saying she was "dismissed" is a nice way of saying it. Let me explain.

Lilly started telling what she knew about Kimi and her pack; she started a couple of days after the wolf trials were over. Kimi walked up to Garth and Lilly while they were taking a walk. Kimi told her how she was recruiting promising omega wolves to join her pack and she wanted Lilly to be a part of it. Mainly, since she was an outcast of the family and she wanted her for her brain power.

Kimi: So what do you say Lilly? Join me! If you want, Garth can come too; he just has to renounce everything relating to his alpha status by the way.

Lilly: Why do I get the feeling you aren't doing this out of good intention.

Kimi: I am doing this out of good intention. Think about his: We are the better wolves. Omegas are the wolves who will survive in life. All alphas do are fight until there is nothing left and they hog all the food. I mean come on, they can barely ever survive without omega wolves such as yourself stopping them from infighting. Let's face facts, packs don't need alphas anymore and they are the cause of all wars and fighting.

Lilly: You want to get rid of them don't you.

Kimi: What makes you say that?

Lilly: I see it in your eyes. Leave and never bother me again about this.

Lilly further explained that Kimi managed to get more wolves to join her newly formed pack. While most of the wolves were originally omega wolves, there were some alpha wolves who she managed to recruit because some of them did not like being alphas anymore, basically thought she was right, or they wanted to get away from their original leaders.

later it was heard that she used her newly formed pack to wipe out an all alpha pack that was really far away from here. While the pups lived, the rest of the other alpha wolf adults were wiped out. When word of this got out, Kimi was evicted from her position as the test giver for the trial of knowledge; it was a unanimous vote. Before she left, she said that one day she was going to make pack peaceful by wiping out the source of all problems within packs and wolfkind: alpha wolves.

Lilly; And that's the whole story. However, I had no idea she was using bears for this.

Garth: She may have someone in her pack that can communicate with bears.

Rose: Mom! Do you think they're coming here to get us next.

Lilly: It's possible. But we'll be fine. Why don't you pups go play now. Leave this to the grown ups.

Kate: That goes for you three.

Claudette: What about dad?

Kate: I'll let you all know when he wakes up.

(The pups all leave)

Lilly: We need to tell dad to get every available alpha wolf to defend this place in case she does decide to come here.

Wendy: I can get Style, Princess, and Princess to help you all.

Garth: You guys shouldn't get involved; this is our pack's problem.

Wendy: Even if you won't let us help you, I will still tell them just in case you need it. Besides, my brother is here somewhere and its my job to take him down.

Somewhere outside of Jasper territory, Joker was having a talk with Kimi. He said that Humphrey still wouldn't talk even though he used on of the bears that they have working for her. Kimi said it does not matter and that they would worry about the king stone later. She said it was now up to Joker to get ready for the invasion; they were going to be heading out in 2 suns(2 days). While she was heading to her den to rest, she asked two wolves about the state of the prisoner that they had; they said that he was still alive and ready for when they need him. The prisoner that they were talking about was Jeremiah.


	7. Part 6: Stinky vs Lightning

While they were taking a walk, Stinky, Runt and Claudette were worried about their dad begin hurt like that. Rose and Basil did all they could to cheer them up, but nothing was working. Basil tried to use logic by saying uncle Humphrey has you three and aunt Kate to come back to so he was going to live regardless. Rose said that uncle Humphrey was going to be fine since he has been through worse before. While this did not cheer any of them up, the three managed to smile just a little bit and quit being sulky about it.

As they were walking into Shadow Forest, they noticed the gold oaks wolves in it. They would all watch as Style and Lexi were showing the pups of their respective packs. The would hear all there talk about how Shadow Forest was once haunted for a while until the spirit that was guarding a certain wolf(Daria) was protected from evil wolves and the spirit could rest easy knowing that the wolf was safe.

Stinky would ask Runt if he told them that story about Daria; Runt said no since he has never told anyone outside his pack, except Star of course. The suddenly, Lightning and Sophia appeared right behind them.

Lighting: Are you spying on our packs?

Stinky: No! We were taking a walk since this is my brother's forrest.

Runt: We were just trying to clear our heads after our dad was attacked and he's still asleep.

Sophia: I see; sorry about what happened to your dad.

Rose: Shouldn't you all be with that group over there.

Lightning: Our parents and grandparents train us.

Basil: I have a question for you. Which one of you is going to be the next pack leader and how do you determine that if you all aren't alphas or omegas? I'm just curious since I heard that your pack does things differently.

Sophia: Lightning is going to be the next leader.

Stinky: But you're the oldest, shouldn't you be leader.

Lightning: Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I can't be leader you know. Besides, how come Claudette, Rose, Basil, or Runt can't be leader.

Stinky: Runt and Basil can't since they're omega wolves. Claudette would only be the leader in case something happens to me; the same goes for Rose.

Lightning: That doesn't mean anything. I don't see why you have to be leader just because you're oldest. I bet you don't even have a plan when it comes to being a leader.

Stinky: Yes I do. but I'm not going to tell you since you aren't in our pack.

Lightning: I can tell you have no plan.

Stinky: What would you know about me? You're just an annoying, rude wolf.

Lightning: Well you're an arrogant minded wolf.

(The two look at each other in anger and are about to attack each other)

Runt: Come on Stinky, they're my guest here.

Sophia: Lightning, remember to control your anger since we're are guest here.

Lightning and Stinky: Fine!

(As they were walking away)

Stinky: Hot head!

Lightning: Idiot!

Stinky: Immature!

Lighting: Elitist!

Both: Stupid Name! What did you just say!

The two were about to actually fight one another to make the other shut up. However, Runt and Sophia intervened to make sure the two didn't kill each other. Claudette said that the two should have a race to see which one of them is the fastest; it was also a way to get them to settle their differences without fighting. Stinky said that he wouldn't mind if it meant that he could put Lightning in her place; Lightning thought of the same thing about Stinky.

The two would use Shadow Forest as a sort of obstacle course around Shadow Forest. However, they would face obstacles while they were in there: Rose and Sophia would try and jump them, there were mud puddles hidden all over the forest , and Fran and Frieda would shoot their quills at them whenever they were asked by Runt. Basil told them to get ready and to go.

Both wolves began to race each other in the forest. Both of them were neck and neck. THen they noticed quills being shot at them. They both managed to avoid them. The out of nowhere, Rose and Sophia began to ambush them. Luckily, the two wolves then began use their legs to put dirt in their eyes; both of them said sorry to their respective siblings. When they were reaching the end of the forest, Lighting was beginning to go faster than Stinky. Stinky tried to catch up and he was close, but then out of nowhere, Brent appeared in front of the two. Lighting had the fastest reaction time and managed to avoid him before Stinky even could. Stinky managed to run into him and they both fell into the mud trap that was in the area. This ultimately made Lighting the winner.

(Lighting walks up to Stinky)

Lighting: I hope you see that just because you are an alpha or the oldest doesn't mean you are the strongest. And by the way, if I was a part of this pack or followed its customs, I would have been designated an omega; that would never mean a wolf like you could look down on a wolf like me.

(Stinky and Sophia leave)

Brent: Sorry Stinky! I didn't know you would lose if I did what Basil asked me to do.

Stinky; It's ok! (to Basil) Why did you use Brent for this?

Basil: I thought you two would want to deal with the unexpected. Isn't that what alphas are suppose to know.

Stinky: Forget it! Let's head back home

Basil and Rose headed back to the grassy area that they lived in. As Runt, Stinky, and Claudette were heading back to their cave, Stinky could not shake off the feeling that Lighting thought he was looking down on her since he would never do anything like that. Runt then said to his brother that she's probably just a little headstrong since she wants to prove herself since she's the youngest of her family. What's worse was that Stinky was a little hurt that she thought he was putting her down since she "would technically be an omega" when he has nothing against omegas since his father, cousin, aunt, and brother are omegas.

When they arrived at the cave, Marcel and Paddy were there; also, Humphrey was finally awake. The pups jumped them and they were happy that he was ok; he felt a little pain since he was still hurt. The pups then asked their dad what happened; he explained that he just ran into an old enemy and he bit off more than he could chew. Stinky then asked his father why Joker even came back. Humphrey explained that he was after "something he had hidden away from everyone" in order to keep them safe and somehow Joker knew he had it. They asked him what it was, but Humphrey said that he didn't want to tell them about it since it could put them in danger. As the pups were begging their dad to tell them, they heard a voice calling out for help; that voice was Fleet.

Fleet: Someone help!

Claudette: Fleet, what's wrong.

Fleet: Bears! A lot of them and they were not happy and they were not from this area.

Kate: What do you mean a lot?

Fleet: They started attacking everyone in my pack; my dad is still there. They were all being lead by…

Humphrey: A wolf calling himself Joker.

Fleet: Yeah! And a few other wolves too. They said: the day of reckoning is upon alphas and traitor omegas.

Kate: I'll see if I can get dad and some of the alphas to help out.

Fleet: I'm coming with you.

Kate: No! You stay here with Humphrey.

Humphrey: You may be an alpha Fleet, but you aren't strong enough to go against adult bears.

Kate began to run to her parent's current location. Marcel and Paddy decided to fly ahead and see what the situation was like in the Northern pack. Fleet was worried about his own pack and wished he could do something to help them. Humphrey encouraged Claudette to be by his side since he might need her in case Kate and every available alpha could not make it in time.

Elsewhere, Sophia and Lighting ran into their mother Rain at the cave they were staying in. She asked the girls how their day was. Sophia said that they had a "very interesting day". Lighting said that too and went to sleep early.

Rain: What's wrong with her?

Sophia: One of the wolves from the Western pack; his name is Stinky. She might have gone a little overboard and wanted to prove herself to him.

Rain: Did she start to faint after running?

Sophia: No! You know she's not frail mom.

Rain: I know, but I just wish she wouldn't try an overdue things just because she's the youngest…..and that she will be grow up to be short like me.

(Princess and Style arrive)

Style: Rain! We have a problem. Kimi has started attacking the North area.

Rain: They're ealy. Princess, watch the pups. Style, we should head over to the Western area to distribute the berries to them in case any of the wolves there have any of the symptoms.


	8. Part 7: The red berry sickness returns

During the night, Lyle and Link were taking a walk back to the place that they lived, they ran into two wolf pups: Mia and Tia. The two offered the full grown wolves some of the carou meat that they had left over from their mother's successful hunt. The two wolves took up the offer since it was free food.

The next morning, the wolves of the Western pack managed to save some of the wolves of the North. While all the wolf pups survived, most of the adult wolves both alpha and omega were all wiped out. Luckily, Nars was one of the wolves that survived the attack. However, the leader of the North pack was killed. The majority of the surviving wolves from the North decided to leave Jasper since there was nothing here for them since their pack was wipe out. Only a few choose to stay thanks to Winston offering them a place in the Western pack. Nars said that he and Fleet would stay since they really have no place to go and Nars had a bone to pick with that crazy wolf(Joker) that nearly killed him.

Winston asked what happened over there. Nars began to explain that they attacked his pack all of a sudden. The force was made up of Joker, two wolves he didn't know and three bears that he could tell were not from this area at all. While the leader of the pack Diana was killed, everyone had to figure out how to defend against the attack. The worst part of it was that some of the alpha wolves were sick and attacking randomly or things that they thought they saw, but were really not there.

Winston remembered that the same thing happened to Eve a long time ago. However, she explained that this happened when she at caribou that had eaten red berries. The effects made her dizzy and start to hallucinate "her memories". However, this happens immediately after she ate it. Lilly said the cause is likely due to the berries being in their system longer than what Eve originally ate when it happened to her.

Garth walked in and said something was wrong with Candu and Claw. They started seeing things while they were hunting. Humphrey said the same thing was happening to Mooch; he was hallucinating too. Winston asked Lilly to get the same berries she used to cure Eve like before. However, a wolf came in and said not to waste her time since she already had the berries that could cure the wolves in the pack and that she already has the thing to help anyone here. It was Rain; Style was with her.

Winston: Who are you?

Rain: Allow me to introduce myself; I am Rain.

Style: She's Alex's wife and the mother of Sophia and Lightning.

Rain: I'm also the co-leader of Golden Oaks North.

Nars: How is it someone as small as you is the co leader?

Rain:(irritated) Call me small again.

Nars:Small!

Rain:(in anger while beating up Nars) Don't call me small. Never call me small. I'm a fun sized wolf; don't make fun of my height or I'll tear your eyes out.

Style: Rain! Remember to breath.

Rain:(letting go of Nars) Right! Anyway, we have the berries that you are looking for to help the wolves in your pack that are losing it.

Winston: What do you want in return?

Rain: Nothing! We are doing this because its the right thing to do and since you allowed my pack to tour Shadow Forest.

Rain took the berries all around the Western pack to everyone who was showing signs of hallucinations. Once, they were feed the berries all it took was for them to rest for a bit and the hey would all be just fine.

Winston then began to have a discussion with Rain.

Winston: So where is Alex?

Rain: My husband is doing his job as pack leader. He wishes he could be here but he can't right now since he's dealing with Bruce and his pack's intentions.

Winston: Why did you help us; was it his idea?

Rain: Nope! It was my mother in law's idea. Our information network told us about Kimi's pack and their plan. Alex figured that you all would be able to take care of yourselves if they came. However, his mother asked him to defend this place and the wolves in it.

Winston: And the other packs?

Rain: We can't save everyone. Alex simply complied with his mother's request; her request was to save everyone in the pack that she once stayed in.

Winston: Can you take me to her? Right now!

Rain: Sure! Follow me.

Winston left with Rain to head to the territory that the Golden Oaks wolves were staying in. He told Tony and everyone else to take care of things while he was gone.

Elsewhere, the pups were doing what they could to cheer Fleet and all the remaining pups from his pack up after what happened. So far, none of their efforts were working at all since they were all too depressed. Claudette decided to take Fleet for a walk to cheer him up personally.

Claudette: I don't know what else to say to you.

Fleet: I appreciate what you, your brothers, and cousins are doing for us.

Claudette: (placing her paw on his) You know I'm here for you right?

Fleet: Right! I'm feeling a bit better now. The idea of those two twins constant chatting are even getting out of my head.

Claudette: Twins!?

Fleet: Yeah! They were with that crazy wolf who offered some of the wolves in my pack the caribou.

Claudette: Do they talk the same, look the same, and play the which one of us is Mia?

Fleet: Yeah; how did you know.

Claudette: And they were with a crazy wolf that went by the name Joker?

Fleet: Yeah!

Claudette: We need to find my dad and tell him and everyone else about this.

Elsewhere, Lois and Daria were going out for a walk. The two wolves then ran into the two twins Mia and Tia; they offered the two wolves some "spare caribou" that they had leftover..


	9. Part 8: The bargin

My Oc

Harley: The mother of Mia and Tia and Joker's wife. She looks exactly like Mia and Tia. She is an omega wolf.

Boris: Alpha leader and elder of the South pack of Jasper. He was the one who banished Joker in the first place. He had silver fur and red eyes.

As Mia and Tia were about to offer the meat to Daria and Lois. However, Daria's heightened senses could tell that something was wrong and she made sure that they did not eat it. As the two were about to leave, a wolf named Harley. She told her daughters that trick won't work and that they should leave it to her to force the meat down their throats. Lois was prepared to fight Harley and defend her sister. Luckily, Fran and Frieda were their to stop harley by launching their quills at her; it managed to hit her in the eyes. Mia and Tia tried to get away; but, Runt and Star managed to block their path.

Mia and Tia: What are you two doing here?

Runt: This is Shadow Forest!

Star: And you two are trespassing and hurting our friends.

Mia: Can you believe it Tia? Those two are now dating.

Tia: I know! So Runt, is she your queen of Shadow Forest?

Star: (blushing)Yeah!

Mia and Tia: What!? Why her and not one of us?

Runt: Because you tried to hurt my friends, bothered my siblings, and you tried to pick on me. Plus, you two aren't that pretty.

Mia and Tia: Why you little…..

(Wendy appears in front of them)

Wendy:(with a scary look) Leave my son in law and adopted daughter alone.

Mia and Tia: Ok!

After they were detained, Winston, Tony, Kate, and Nars began to question them. While they gave questions, Harley and the twins would simply tell them to shut up or that they did not listen to alpha scum. Nars was threatening to end them; but Harley said that a cry baby such as himself does not scare her at all. Before he could do anything, Tony took him out of the cave. Lilly then came in and told them to let her handle this.

Lilly: Harley!

Harley: Don't try and sway us. We will never tell you our plans nor what our intentions are.

Mia and Tia: We are loyal to the Kimi pack.

Lilly: Eve though what she is doing is wrong.

Harley: Getting rid of alphas isn't wrong. They would do the same to you and me if they thought we were too weak for them.

Lilly: That doesn't give you the right to stoop to their level. And not all alphas are bad.

Harley: You were born in a fortunate family that would love you no matter what. You couldn't possible understand what it feels like. Even before I came to this pack, my last pack would get rid of me just because they thought I was too weak and because I was an omega. They never change, listen, or care about what happens to us.

Lilly: So getting rid of them will make them care?

Harley:No! But it will make things better for our kind.

Lilly: You mean "your kind".

Once Lilly left the cave, he told them there was no reasoning with them. Everyone was trying to figure out what to do with them. Stella then came up with an idea on how to use them to lure Joker here by using his family as hostages. She knows thats a dirty trick, but it's the most effective one. Humphrey said that won't work since Joker might see through their plot. However, he knows of a way to use them as bait and to make sure he knew that he would come for them no matter what since Joker does indeed care about his own family(since he still cares about Wendy). Wendy said that the plan Humphrey was thinking of would work and the began to set their plan into motion

In the south territory, Joker, Kimi, and a few other wolves were already attacking the south pack. They managed to decimate almost half of the pack thanks to the help of the bears. Joker then confronted Boris about how he will pay for banishing him in the first place. His daughter Carmel could only watch in sadness as her father was struck down. As Joker was about to attack Carmel, Humphrey and Wendy came up to him.

The two of them told him to stop what they were doing or suffer the consequences. Kimi would laugh at this since their was no way the could stop them in their momient of triumphant. however, Humphrey told Joker that his family was about to be taken away by trappers that they managed to find in the area. After hearing this, Joker called all the bears and wolves that listened to him to help him save his family. This would leave Kimi all by herself and with a few of their forces. She told her forces to continue the attack. Humphrey and Wendy left to go after Joker. In their place, Lilly came in with Garth to face off against Kimi and stop her plot once and for all.


	10. Part 9: I never asked

**Sorry if the fight scenes aren't that descriptive, but fighting with wolves is too repetitive for me and it would be so boring just saying they were biting each other consecutively and a bit boring in my eyes.**

At the location where Joker took his forces to get his family back. Unknown to him at the time, Lexi, Style, and Cookie were speaking in bear to get the bears that were along side him to leave. As for the wolves in his group, they were ambushed by Stella, Tony, Nars, and a few wolves from the north that survived ambushed them and began taking them all down. When Joker arrived, he saw his family in a small cave; Kate and Eve were guarding them

Joker: Girls, stay right there. HUMPHREY! WENDY! Where are you?

Wendy: Right in front of you stupid.

Joker: What gives you the right to think you could keep my family hostage like that.

Humphrey: Does poisoning all the packs in the area give you an idea.

Wendy: We weren't going to hurt them. We just had to make sure you would come here.

Joker: I was going to leave you alone if you had simply given me the king stone that you have Humphrey, but I guess I do have to end you. You too Wendy. But before I do that, let my family go.

(Humphrey gives Kate the word to let them go)

Harley: I'll get the pups to safety and….

Joker: Take them away from here and don't look back. I'll follow you all once I have finished these two off.

Mia and Tia: Dad!

Joker: Mia and Tia, go with your mother now. I can handle these fools. GO!

(Harley takes Mia and Tia away from here)

Back in the south territory, the wolves from the south were still trying to stop the onslaught of wolves and bears. However, Style, Lexi, and Cookie arrived to talk to the bears. Lexi was leading the charge by telling them in a language that managed to get them all to stop attacking the south pack wolves and leave. After seeing this, many of the wolves under Kimi's started to flee.

Wolf 1: Look! Thats Style. He's the second incommand to Golden Oaks North pack.

Wolf 2: Lexi; also know as the true animal whisperer. She's part of the Golden Oaks East pack.

Wolf 3: I get why the Jasper Western pack is here, but why are two wolves from Golden Oaks here.

Wolf 1: They must be allies of theirs.

Wolf 2: We didn't plan for this. Run

With many of these wolves fleeing, Kimi could tell that she was losing. With anger in her eyes, she began to attack Lilly. Garth was about to head over to help Lilly out, but she told him not to yet. While Kimi, tried to take Lilly down, Lilly would simply blind her with her breath and then kick her to the ground.

Kimi: What was that stuff in your breath?

Lilly: Rotten Blueberries! They're the ones that grow here. I had Reba and Janice take me to them. They tell me that eating these things will give you horrible blinding to the eye breath.

Kimi: Did you think that would stop me?

Lilly: No! But I figured that would keep you from seeing things for a while

Kimi realized that she was surrounded by Lilly, Garth, Style, Cookie, and Lexi. In anger she called out another bear named Bertha. This bear in particular would not listen to Lexu since she only obeys Kimi. She used this bear to get out of here as fast as she could. When she got deep into the forest, she ran into Jeremiah and Raven.

Kimi: You! How did you escape?

Jeremiah: When all your loyal wolves figure that you have lost because the packs here have Golden Oaks on their side, they happen to leave their post.

Kimi: What are you going to do? Kill a weak Omega.

Jeremiah: You are not a weak or an Omega.

Back at the mountain area, Joker was fighting recklessly against Wendy and Humphrey. They only time the two of them had to really strike at Joker was when he managed to get on top of Humphrey, but that did not take long. Wendy would then bite his tail, Humphrey would then claw at his face, and and then knock him to the ground.

Enraged, Joker decided to charge at them while he was blind. WHen he did, he it the mountain area of boulders that were near by. WHen he made one final shout, a good amount of the boulders fell on him and covered him to his legs and chest ultimately trapping him. harley and the pups could hear this from afar. Harley then told her pups that it's over and it's time to leave.

Wendy: It's over!

Humphrey: You'll never bother me or anyone ever again.

Joker:(dying) I never….asked. I never asked to be an alpha. They just saw that I was strong and assumed that I should be one when I didn't want to. I may have...done..horrible and evil things, but I felt free when I did this in my own name rather than the name of an alpha wolf. Humphrey…..Wendy…. you all got to choose to be who you are. I never did(dead).

Wendy: Goodbye Brother.

Humphrey: Goodbye Jack

At the forest area where Kimi was laying on her back, Lilly, Garth, and Style headed over to find her and Jeremiah there.

Lilly: Jeremiah! What are you doing here?

Jeremiah: I'll explain later. Kimi wants to talk to you.

Kimi: Lilly! If you could, would you want to go back to the day of your birth and change it so you could be an alpha wolf?

Lilly: What do you mean?

Kimi: Change it! Be an alpha wolf. Thats what I wanted, but my pack leader deemed me too weak to be one; I never asked to be an omega. After I became an omega, I learned my importance and how valuable I was to the pack. However, we were treated like trash, meaningless, pathetic in the eyes of alpha wolves. I just wanted to give omega wolves strength and power this time.

Lilly: And you would harm others just do that?

Kimi: If it meant showing them I wasn't weak in the first place, I would do this all over again

(Berhta then grabs Kimi and leaves the area.)

Raven: If you're worried about her coming back then don't. I broke her back to a point where time won't even heal it.

Garth: Why?

Raven: I was asked to immobilize her or kill her at my own discretion. I figured with that broken back, life would be even a heavier burden for her. We can simply tell everyone that she was eaten by the very bears that she used. Let's head back, shall we.


	11. Part 10: The real threat

After finally getting rid of Kimi's pack, the south pack of jasper managed to pull through. They suffered losses, but not to the point where it was as bad as the North pack. Everyone believed that the pack was simply a rouge pack lead by Joker to eliminate the south for his revenge against them. No one knew that the pack was made up of mostly omega wolves and few alpha wolves.

Back the Western pack, Jeremiah explained why he was here at the time, He recently heard about Kimi's actions and he wanted to do his best to stop her plans. His goal was to assassinate her or take her far away to the point where her pack would dissolve due to lack of direction or internal politics. However, he underestimated Joker and his twisted mind and got captured by him. Kimi let him live out of respect for being a wolf that was a trial tester and he was one of the few alpha wolves that she could see as a good wolf. Thanks to Raven, he managed to escape.

As they were talking, Winston and Rain came into the cave. He said that he needed Eve, Jeremiah, Tony, and Raven to come along with him right now. Kate asked her father what was wrong, but he said he would tell everyone else later. Stella, however, could tell what this was about already. She told Kate and everyone else to simply wait until they come back from the meeting. Garth asked what meeting she was talking about. Stella responded that it was a meeting with Trina and her son Alex.

In the forest, Stinky was with Brent and Agnus practicing his racing skills with them in hopes of helping Stinky beat Lightning next time. Brent was at the same time apologizing to him for getting in his way in the first place. Stinky did not hold it against him since Basil came up with the course and it was designed to trick them and test out their individual strength. As they were practicing, Stinky noticed his grandparents were with Rain. At first he wanted to call out to them, but he could tell something was up. He decided to follow them and see where they were going; he told Brent an Agnus to stay behind for now. As he was following them, he noticed his family, Jeremiah, Raven, and Carmel. He wanted to make sure no one knew he was there watching them, so he hid himself from a distance while still being able to hear the entire meeting.

The meeting location was the very spot that Trina used to live before she was banished. When they arrived, Trina and William were there to greet them along with Alex and his children. Tony asked what they wanted to talk about. Alex explained that he was here to tell them the real situation to Kimi's actions and why this is all happening now.

Alex started by saying that Kimi was just a unknowing puppet used by Bruce; he is the leader of Golden Oaks South. Bruce used a spy from his pack to push Kimi into attacking the Jasper wolves in hopes of gaining a king stone. The spy told Kimi that either the north or south pack had a stone, but in reality they do not have such a thing. WInston then adds that he was also using them to get back at all of us. Everyone asked what he was talking about. Trina interrupted and began to explain this undeniable truth: Bruce is Benson's son. This shocked everyone after hearing this news(except Raven, William, and Jeremiah already knew)

Trina explained that after Benson was killed, he along with his family went into hiding after the Calamity pack became dissolved. He would live in solitude for a long time until he became a full grown wolf. He would eventually overthrow the former leader of Golden Oaks south and take power for himself. He would begin to gather wolves from the Calamity pack that were still alive and more wolves from far away lands to come to his side in hopes of getting his revenge against all who killed his father and destroyed the original Calamity pack. He wanted to wait until he was strong enough and had enough power to take his revenge; he also intends to use the throne of the wolf king to do it as well.

Trina then began to explain what the throne is and what it can do since some are uncertain as to what it can do. She explains that the throne's existence is only known to few wolves now a days. It is said that if you gather the seven stone of the wolf king and place them on the throne during a full moon, then you can become the king of all wolves by ancient pack law. While it may be an old legend, it still applies to regular pack law regardless whether it is old or not. So far, Bruce has managed to gather three of the stones. Alex says that he has two, Oliver and her pack have one, and the final one is still missing.

After hearing this news, everyone agreed that it's best to take the fight to Bruce before he does anything. Alex interrupts in saying that won't be necessary, yet. He further explains that Bruce not only needs the stone, but he needs the descendent of the original wolf king to pass the power and right on to him. The descendent is determined based on the birthmark shaped like a crown on any part of their body. At first, everyone assumes that Alex has this mark; however, he explains that he does not have this mark, but two other wolves have it. The first wolf was none other than Trina; the second wolf that has it is Lightning, his youngest daughter. Alex explains that they will be going after Lightning since they already know that going after Trina would be irrelevant to them(since she would die before helping them). Alex says that him and his forces should be able to take Bruce down before he begins his plan. However, he needs them to protect Lightning first since she is the initial target.

While everyone was reluctant at this, they all agreed that it was in their best interest to do this since they will already be targeted by Bruce anyway so it's best to leave it to Alex to defeat or at the very least take down a good amount of numbers. After they agreed, the meeting was finished.

Before he left, Alex began to talk to Winston about something important regarding Lightning. He asked him to assign a personal protector for her that was close to her ager. While Trina(who's banishment has been revoked) and William will be here, he wants her to have someone other than Sophia to be there for her. Lightning told her father that she doesn't need a protector. Alex told her it was for her own safety and he already knows that she can take care of herself. He then told her to go find her grandmother and talk to her for a while he dealt with this; she did what he said Winston said that he would get Stinky to do it since he is the future leader of the Western pack and it would be good for him. Alex said that was fine. However, Winston better not try to arrange any form of marriage between her or Sophia with any of the wolves here; this rule applies to everyone at this meeting. While he doesn't mind his daughter falling for another wolf her own age, he does not want it to be forced upon his children in anyway. Winston promised that he would not do that whatsoever. Alex could tell that he was telling the truth and took his leave.

Alex said his goodbyes to his children and was about to head back to Golden Oaks to help in the fight. William asked if was going to try and get Julius to help them. He explains that he will try, but he has a feeling that negotiating with him won't work since Julius simply does not want to get involved in what he calls "a pointless fight". Alex says his final goodbyes to his children and heads off to fight against Bruce and his pack.


	12. Part 11: Inherited Howl

The next morning, Stinky was ready for the mission that was going to be assigned to him; he kept it to himself since he didn't want anyone to know he was eavesdropped on the conversation last night. While he was glad that he gets a an assignment like the full grown wolves, he did not like the idea of protecting LIghting since he does not like her attitude towards other wolves. However, he would still do whatever his grandpa asked of him. WInston would then arrive to tell him about what he was suppose to do; Stinky would head out immediately.

 _Why do you think grandpa asked you to protect Lighting, said Runt_

 _He probably wants to test me; to see if I have what it takes to be the next leader of the pack, said Stinky_

 _Yeah, right, said Claudette_

(As the were walking, they ran into Lightning, Sophia, and Trina)

 _Well this is where I leave you two. Enjoy your day, said Trina_

 _Bye Grandma, said Lightning and Sophia_

 _Runt and Claudette, could you guys help me out with something. I heard that you guys know how to log board and I want to learn right now, said Sophia_

 _I know about it more. Sure, we can teach you,said Runt_

 _Sis, you're just going to leave me with him(Stinky), said Lightning_

 _No! I just want to try log boarding and I know you don't right now. I'll see you later, said Sophia_

 _So, what do you want to do, asked Stinky._

 _I just want to take a walk right now. You don't have to pretend to like this mission that you were given. It was my dad's idea and nothing more. Once he comes back for me and Sophia, then you and I never have to talk anymore, Deal, said Lightning_

 _Deal, said Stinky._

As the two were walking, they did not realize that both Style and William were keeping an eye on them from afar.

You know you don't have to watch with me, said William.

I know! But Alex said to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't leave your post, said Style

I'm going to protect my granddaughters. You know I love them and I would never let anyone harm them, said William

But you still want to fight with Alex, but he won't let you until you decided to trust, without any doubt in your mind, Winston. And we all know you don't, said Style

The closet wolves I can trust are his children and grandchildren, but never him, Tony, or Eve; not yet anyway, said William as he was leaving.

As the two were walking, Lightning would always walk in front of Stinky. Stinky would try to get in front of her, but the two would basically compete over who would walk in front of one another. As they were walking around the pack, they would run into Brent and Agnes.

 _Hey Brent! Hey Agnes! How are you guys, said Stinky_

 _Oh Stinky, I'm sorry that I made you lose that obstacle course. I had no idea that it was so important to you. I never should have listened to Basil like that, said Brent_

 _Its not your fault! Basil was just trying to make it hard for anyone. He is the next trial of knowledge tester and he made us think it was about using our strength but I didn't use my brain at the time, said Stinky_

 _See Brent; I told you he wasn't mad at you, said Agnes_

 _The two would say bro's for life and give each other a paw bunt. Stinky then notices Lightning is farther away from him and runs up to her._

 _Hey, don't walk off like that, said Stinky_

 _Don't tell me what to do. You were with your friends and I didn't want to disturb you, said Lightning_

 _Look, I know you don't need a protector, but I can't afford to have you go anywhere on your own. If I do then, said Stinky; then he gets interrupted by Lightning_

 _You'll fail your first mission and your stance as future leader will be questioned if you fail. Not my problem, said Lightning_

 _It is my problem if you do get hurt or go away; your mean grandpa will kill me, said Stinky_

 _No he wouldn't. And my grandpa is not mean. He has every reason to be angry at your grandpa after what he did to my grandma, said Lightning_

 _It was an accident and he never meant to hurt her. And he couldn't do anything to stop it from happening, said Stinky._

 _No! He could have done something to help her, but he didn't. That can be considered typical of some alpha wolves you know, said Lightning_

 _Hey, not all alpha wolves are the same, said Stinky_

 _I know that; I'm not stupid. I just don't respect wolves who don't take responsibility for their actions(Winston) or wolves who are all talk but no action(Stinky), said Lightning_

 _What's that suppose to mean, said Stinky_

 _Geez, you two sound like an old married couple, said Agnes._

 _What! Me and Her/Him, said Stinky and Lightning turning their head away from each other in disgust_

As they were looking away from each other, Brent told Stinky that Barry the Moose is here. He's a moose that has been in the area of Jasper for so long that no wolf has been able to hunt it. Since it was their favorite activity to do together, the two would decide to try and capture hunt him. Lightning then told him that they would not succeed by normal means. Stinky told her that they have a strategy to trick him into not noticing him and Brent from behind him while Agnes tries to distract him. Lightning told them that this would not work since he's had some many experiences with wolves based off all the scars he has and his broken antler. Stinky would tell her that she's wrong and his strategy is foolproof.

The plan went into motion. Agnes would simply walk up to Barry and start a conversation with him. As they were talking, Stinky and Brent would then tip toe behind Barry, get ready to jump him and then pounced. Unfortunately, Barry could tell that they were coming because he could easily smell them. He would try and kick them from behind, but they managed to dodge him. Berry would then try to rush them. Stinky and Brent tried to scare him off with their growls, but unfortunately it did not phase him.

Before Barry could do anything, a wolf was howling very beautifully. As the wolf was howling, Barry began to calm down to the point where he would not even attacking. Stinky saw this opportunity for him and Brent to jump him. However, Brent was entranced by the howling as well; and so was Agnes. Stinky was really confused as to how this was even possible as he could see all the birds in the area coming together to this voice. Stinky the noticed it was Lightning who was howling. While he did not openly admit it, he thought it was beautiful.

Lightning would then stop for a second and asked Barry to leave. The birds in the area would then leave too.

 _How….What….When….how did you do that, asked Stinky_

 _That voice was beautiful, said Agnes_

 _It felt like fresh honey on a spring morning, said Brent_

 _Actually there is a very long story behind the way I just howled. I'll give you the short version; I have the same voice/howl like my grandma does. She says there's a story behind the song/howl I just did, said Lightning_

 _Can you do it again, said Brent and Agnes_

 _I only use it when someone is in danger or when I'm alone, said Lightning_

 _I wasn't in any danger, said Stinky_

 _You were! I saved your life; or at least Brent's life. You may be an alpha Stinky, but you have a lot to learn, said Lightning_

 _What about you; do you know everything, said Stinky_

 _No! But at least I know what I can and cannot handle. I also know if I wanted to prove myself, I would think long and hard about what I am going to do to prove myself, said Lightning_

As they were about to start another argument, Stinky noticed his dad going to an area outside of the pack. Stinky was curious, but he figured his dad knew what he was doing. Lightning then decided to go follow him. Stinky tried to stop her, but couldn't so he had to follow her; Brent and Agnes came along too.


	13. Part 12: Visiting a grave

(Back at Tony and Stella's cave; Trina was there)

So what do you have to say to her, Tony; well, said Stella pulling Tony's ear in pain.

I'm sorry…..for getting you in trouble all those years ago…..and not sticking up for you when it counted and when it was all my fault, said Tony as he was feeling pain from Stella's paw.

Stella, you know I never said you had to do this, said Trina

I know...but it's appropriate for my idiot husband to properly apologize to you since it's the right thing to do, said Stella

You haven't changed one bit, said Trina

So, where did all the wolf pups and non combatant wolves go, asked Stella

They all went to the mountains. as planned. The pups coming to Shadow Forest was another way to get the pups of our pack and Oliver's pack to leave faster; Princess knows an area where no one will find them, said Trina

Now you can focus all of your strength on keeping your granddaughters safe. Why did Alex pick this pack; I was certain his father would have said a lot of bad things to him about me, Winston, Eve, and everyone else involved in getting you kicked out of Jasper, said Tony

He did, but he said a few good things they were very little things. And he thought keeping me and Lightning here was the best option while he took on Bruce himself. I don't like it…..him fighting my battles, said Trina

He's the leader of Golden Oaks North, Trina. He knew the risk of being a leader and doing what he does when he took down the last leader himself, said Stella

I'm still his mother. When he was born, I was glad that he didn't have the same birthmark like I did. I thought that would mean he could have a normal life and follow his dreams like I taught him. Now his own daughter has my curse, and he has to do all of this to protect her and me, said Trina

So Lightning has the same mark as you do, asked Tony

Yes! However, Bruce needs me in order to the proper right of passage to be the wolf king. I rather die than do that for him, but he knows that if he took Lightning…..then he could have me since I would never allow my granddaughter to be a sacrifice or killed by him; and it would be just as worse if he took my own son away, said Trina

In another area of Jasper, Lightning was following Humphrey to see where he was going; Stinky, Brent, and Agnes were following her.

Why do you want to follow my father anyway, asked Stinky

Thats none of your bussiness, said Lightning

It is since he is MY father, said Stinky

Fine! Our special bird and wolf intelligence did some research on finding a king stone. Sine Bruce has some, my dad and my pack manged to find the others, and Oliver and her pack had one the entire time. However, there is one more missing: The stone of knowledge. Originally, it belonged to an all omega pack at te time before it was wiped out. My dad had reason to believe that Jeremiah might have gotten it before the pack was wiped out and given to his successor, said Lightning

My Aunt Lilly doesn't have anything like that; I think, said Stinky

We know! So we tried to find an wolves from the surviving pack. We found a few and from the looks of things, none of them had it. Then we found out about your dad and how he looked like the last leader Alfred. We figured he had it since he was the son of the pack leader and the stone might have been given to him before the pack was wiped out, said Lightning

Wow! So what else do you know about me. Did you intelligence group tell you I'm the funniest omega in the pack, said Humphrey walking behind them

Dad! You see….I…..we….sorry we were following you, said Stinky

Son, I understand your situation. (to Lightning) How did you know I was Alfred's son, asked Humphrey

I can't tell you how we know, but we were able to find out, said Lightning

Dad, is it true that your first pack was wiped out, asked Stinky

Yeah! I was waiting untill you and your siblings were a little older to tell you what happened. Since you're here, follow me, said Humphrey

Humphrey took them to the location where his mother is located. Humphrey explains that after he was found by Winston and Kate, he asked Winston to help bury his mother. Winston understood how Humphrey wanted to pay his final respects to her. So when Kate was sent back home, Winston and Eve helped find Humphrey's mother and buried her with respect near a tree that they thought was appropriate. Humphrey said that he would come here on the anniversary of the day he lost his mother(which happens to be today)

I come here to say hello to her. She protected me from some wolf who wanted to see my pack wiped out. She died making sure I lived, said Humphrey

I'm so sorry for what happened Mr. Humphrey, said Brent

It must difficult for you, said Agnes

Its ok!(to Lightning) Look, I do know about where the king stone is, but I'm not going to tell you where it is. Its not that I don't trust you or your dad, but I have to keep it safe; and it is safe, said Humphrey

Does mom or grandpa know, asked Stinky

No! They know I know about it, but I never gave them the location. Unless something really happens, then I will tell them where it is, said Humphrey

I understand! I won't bring up the subject with you anymore, said Lightning

Ok! Now lets head back, its getting late, said Humphrey

As they were heading back, Humphrey was thinking about where he hid the stone. He knew that they would have to find out about it sooner or later, but he wasn't sure if he should. He was thinking about if the stone was going to be safe with Fifi and Pepe now.


	14. Part 13: Advice on Girls or Guys

When Humphrey, Stinky, Lightning, Brent, Agnes, and Lightning got back to the Western pack, the would run into Sophia, Claudette, and Runt. Sophia. Lightning would walk up to Sophia little angry that she left her alone with Stinky. Stinky took this as another insult. Before the two could start another fight, Humphrey broke it up before the two started anything. Lightning and Sophia would then leave and head off to meet up with their mother, Rain; Brent and Agnes would head back to the forest where they lived and said goodbye to everyone. Humphrey and the pups would head back to their cave.

(At the cave they lived in)

 _So everyone, how was your day, said Kate_

 _Great, said Claudette and Runt_

 _Terrible, said Stinky_

 _Why was it terrible Stinky, asked Lightning_

 _Lightning! She's so annoying and overly defensive; to make things worse, she's so immature, said Stinky_

 _Sounds to me that you like her, said Claudette_

 _No I don't! She's so immature and she thinks I'm an idiot. Why did you two(Claudette and Runt) have to leave me alone with her, asked Stinky_

 _Sophia wanted to learn logboarding from us since me and Claudette are really good at it, said Runt_

 _Besides, your not even good at logboarding by yourself, said Claudette_

 _True! But you didn't have to leave me alone with her. Me and her have nothing in common. I just hope that this whole thing with her pack going against this evil pack gets finished very soon, so I never have to see her again, said Stinky._

(At the cave they were Lightning and Sophia were staying)

 _So girls, how was your day, said Rain_

 _Fun, said Sophia_

 _Terrible, said Lightning_

 _Did something happen to you Lightning, said William_

 _Yeah! I got stuck with Stinky all day.(to Lightning) Why did you have to leave me with him all by myself. The only good thing about it was I got to hang out with a porcupine(Agnes) and a bear(Brent), said Lightning_

 _I thought you could connect with someone who's on the same level as you, said Sophia_

 _Me and him are not on the same level. He's so arrogant and stupid. I don't understand why dad wanted me to be protect by "him", said Lightning_

 _He has his reasons Lightning. He just wants to protect you and make you feel comfortable while we're here, said Trina_

 _Besides Lightning, you sound like you like him, said Rain_

 _No I don't mom. He's arrogant, too mature, and he's a know it all. I just hope that dad finishes Bruce's pack soon so we can all go back home and never see each other again, said Lightning_

The next morning at Jasper in Kate and Humphrey's cave, Stink got up first. He figured that he would go find Lightning. While he may not like her, he would still protect her under his grandfather's orders. Before he left, Kate stopped him in order to talk to him

 _You about to head off and meet Lightning, said Kate_

 _No, I'm about to head over and do my mission grandpa Winston gave me, which involves being around her, said Stinky_

 _Stinky, let me give you some advice on girls, said Kate_

 _No offense mom, but wouldn't dad give me advice on girls, said Stinky_

 _Your father's advice is…...well…..you're not old enough for his type of advice yet. My advice is better at your age and maturity. Girls can be a bit emotional, annoying, and sometime they can nag on you about the bad qualities you have. However, it's best that you still be friendly with them; in this case Lightning. You two may be opposites, but you might have more in common than you think; I should know. Even if you think you're right, she's normally right for the most part. I would say all the time, but I don't know her personality that well. Just try and be close to her. For all you know, she may be looking for a friend in you. This advice is not only just for dealing with girls, but also something you'll need when you become the next leader of the pack, said Kate_

 _Ok mom, I'll try, said Stinky_

At the cave where Lightning and the others were staying, she was getting up to get some fresh air. As she was about to head out, Trina would stop and talk to her.

 _I take it that you're going to find Stinky, said Trina_

 _No! But I know he'll come to me since it's his "mission" to protect me. I'll just humor him for a while and simply sneak off and hang out with Star when she and Ms. Wendy come here said Lightning_

 _Before you go, let me give you some advice on guys, said Trina_

 _Shouldn't mom be giving me advice, said Lightning_

 _She can, but not the type of advice I would like to give you; and her advice is not for a girl your age. Guys are stupid. They think you are suppose to do what they tell you and you need to follow their lead on practically everything. However, some guys only do this because the care too much and they may think that will impress a girl. All I can say is show them that you don't need protection, but at the same time show them your friendly side too. I know you try to prove yourself to other wolves, but try and open up to the real you; thats how you can understand girls and be a good leader, said Trina_

 _Alright grandma, I'll try, said Lightning_

Back at Golden Oaks, Alex was leading some of his strike wolves against Bruce's pack. They managed to sneak up on many of the wolves from his pack and take them all down. Even when they were caught, Oliver's pack would simply take down the other wolves down too.

 _It looks like we may have this done sooner than expected, said Alex_

 _Even if we finish this, what do you plan to do with his territory, asked Oliver_

 _Well I can't keep it for myself; you and Julius will simply think I'm using this as a way to get better territory for my pack since we've gotten so big, said Alex_

 _I know you better than that; you wouldn't do that. However, you expect me and Julius to do that to you, said Oliver_

 _You, No! Julius, maybe. He might think I will use it, split it with you, and we would take down his pack next. I may simply give him a piece of it, you get a piece of it, and I get the rest; or at the very least we find a wolf pack capable enough to have Golden Oaks south, said Alex_

 _Why do you always have to try and make everyone happy, said Oliver_

 _Its just who I am. You knew that when we dated a long time ago, said Alex_

 _I thought we never agreed to never speak of that again, said Oliver_

 _We're about to face Bruce and take him down; I'm just trying to show some optimism and humor, said Alex_

(Snow and Clover arrive)

 _We have a problem, said Snow_

 _What is it Snow, said Alex_

 _We searched all over the place, but found nothing, said Clover_

 _What do you mean nothing, said Oliver_

 _We may have either captured or killed some of the wolves in his pack, but we couldn't find Bruce; he's not here, said Snow_

 _Then where is he? Why would he simply leave his entire pack here to fend for themselves, said Oliver_

 _There's more I'm afraid, said Snow_

 _What is it, said Alex_

 _While we may have taken down all of the wolves that were left here, we also found out that 10 wolves, not including Bruce aren't here. We have reason to believe that Zoey, Crush, Kevin, and Roger are among these ten since they aren't here, said Clover_

 _Why would they not be here and…...oh no. I have to head back to Jasper now. Clover fly ahead and warn my dad; I'll be right behind you. Snow, I want you to tell Mustang and the others to hold this place and make sure it doesn't get taken, said Alex_

 _Ok, said Snow and Clover_

 _I'm going with you too. If Bruce is there, then it will take the two of us to take him down. I'll get Maria to keep track of things while I go with you, said Oliver._


	15. Part 14: Kidnapped and Escaping

My OC wolves

 **Zoey- A light brown wolf with white underbelly and green eyes. While she is strong when it comes to fighting, he has a very squeaky voice. She will go on a rampage if she is insulted because of her voice**

 **Crush- A gray wolf with white underbelly and blue eyes. She is another wolf that is very close to Bruce and would die for him; Alpha wolf who is very muscular**

 **Kevin- A yellow wolf with white underbelly and green eyes. She is one of Bruce's strongest wolves in his pack; Alpha wolf**

 **Roger- A all brown wolf with hazel eyes. A alpha wolf who is very fast and likes to fight**

 **Bruce- A male wolf with brown fur and blue eyes; he looks like his father Benson. He is the leader of Golden Oaks South. He expect perfection from everyone who serves him and is very angry when someone fails his missions. He wants revenge on both Winston and Trina for what they did.**

Style was heading over to the Western area to do his shift in watching over Lightning. When he did, he saw how Lightning and Stinky were staring at each other in what appeared to be anger.

 _So Lightning, is he your boyfriend or something after all this time, said Style_

 _No, said Stinky and Lightning_

 _We've just came to an understanding about how we would act when hanging out, said Lightning_

 _If you say so, said Style_

 _So what are you doing here Style; shouldn't you be checking on Cookie, said Lightning_

 _I was with her last night and stayed with her the entire time after I left my shift watching over you yesterday, said Style_

 _How long were you watching us, asked Stinky_

 _I stopped after I noticed you two, the porcupine, and the bear following Humphrey, said Style_

 _Have you heard anything from my dad yet, said Lightning_

 _No! Don't worry Lightning, he'll be back soon. I've know him for a long time now, and knowing him he will probably have this wrapped up by tonight or even right now for all we know. He's a strong and smart wolf, so I know he'll be fine, said Style_

(Crush appears)

 _Yes, he is strong and smart. However, he couldn't even predict that we would show up, said Crush_

 _No! Lightning, Stinky, get out of here, said Style_

Lightning and Stinky were about to leave, but two wolves named Kevin and Roger were right behind them and grabbed them. Style was about to go over and help them, but Crush would hold him down and begin a fight. Crush told them to leave while she dealt with him. The two wolves would take Lightning and Stinky away.

 _If it makes you feel any better, they won't be hurt. Bruce only wants them as bait in order to get Trina and Winston, said Crush_

 _You seriously expect me to believe that, said Style_

 _No! I don't really care, said Crush_

 _How did you guys even get past the wolves in the western pack, said Style_

 _While some of them are formidable, they are not match for a woman like me. I know you as being one of the strongest wolves in Alex's pack, but you're no match for me either, said Crush_

Then suddenly, Stella would appear and fight Crush herself. The two wolves would claw at each other and try to bite one another. Stella would then use her leg to scratch Crush in the eye. She would then turn Crush over on her back and then bite her by the neck and blinded her with her claws. Stella would then place her paw on her and knock her out.

 _What are you doing out here, said Style_

 _I always take a morning walk everyday now; I even did that when I was in Golden Oaks. While I was walking, I saw Candu, Scar, and Claw all knocked out and badly injured. I figured that would mean they arrived here. So did they take Lightning, asked Stella_

 _Yeah! How could I let this happen? I should have been able to take them all down myself, said Style_

 _Crush is one of Bruce's most strongest wolves in the pack; she is even close to being as strong as me from the rumors. You did what you could, said Style_

 _No! I could have done more in order to save them both, said Style_

 _Both! Did they take Sophia too, asked Stella_

 _No! They took Stinky, said Style_

 _In the forest, Kevin and Roger were running to the meeting point where they were going to meet up with Bruce. It took them a while, but they managed to meet them near an area with a lot of rocks and caves near a grassy area , next to a train track. When they arrived, Bruce and another wolf named Zoey._

 _We have the two wolves that you wanted Bruce, said Kevin and Roger_

 _Well done you two. Now head over to the throne area and protect it, said Bruce_

(The two wolves leave)

 _Hello Bruce, said Lightning_

 _Its nice to meet you, daughter of Alex. And I take this kid is Winston's grandson. I'll get straight to the point, you two are bait. I only want you all here so I can lure Winston and Trina here to exact my revenge and get Trina to make me the king of all wolves since I'm close to completing preparations to it; all I need is two more stones and your(Lightning) grandmother. If you two abominations stay here and be quiet, then no harm will come to you. Despite what you heard about me, I would never harm pups, said Bruce_

 _Bruce, we found it. We found one of the king stones, said a wolf that works for Bruce_

 _Excellent! Zoey, watch them and make sure they don't leave, said Bruce as he was leaving_

 _Zoey would watch the two pups in a nearby cave. She would make sure that they would not leave the cave_

 _So that's Bruce, said Stinky_

 _Yeah, said Lightning_

 _How dare he call us abominations like that; it's rude and immature to call pups that even if you really don't like them. Which I could tell he doesn't based off his tone of voice, said Stinky_

 _Do you even know why he called us "abominations"? While my parents don't have the class system in our pack, my dad would be considered an alpha and my mom would be considered and omega. And like your parents, your mom is an alpha and your dad is an omega. To him and like many others, those two classes of wolves should never be together and children spawned from them are abominations in his eyes, said Lightning_

 _I kinda knew that already. I just hope our parents can come soon, said Stinky_

 _As much as I want my dad to come save me, we're going to have to get out of here ourselves. (noticing a group of caribou) And think I found our way out of here. (to Zoey) Hey Zoey, can I go take a whiz, said Lightning_

 _Inappropriate Lightning, said Stinky_

 _Will you shut up. (to Zoey) I really have to go, said Lightning_

 _(A very squeezy voice) You pups be quiet. If you really need to go that badly, then do it right there, said Zoey_

After hearing her voice, the group of caribou started to laugh. They were laughing so hard at Zoey that they were falling on the ground. Stinky was about to laugh, but Lightning stopped him quickly. Seeing that the caribou is laughing at her, Zoey would run up to them in anger and begin to attack them. While she was fighting the caribou, Stinky and Lightning would sneak away. As they were leaving, the two wolves could hear a train coming. The would get close to the train tracks and jump into the next open box car and got away.

 _Good thing we got away. How did you know that would work, said Stinky_

 _I've heard about Zoey from my dad's stories about her when he and my mom fought her and a few other wolves when one of our spies told them about her squeaky voice and how it made her mad when anyone laughs at her, said Lightning_

 _I see. That was a good plan. By the way, how did you know this train leads to Jasper, said Stinky_

 _It doesn't. Its going to take us to some trainyard near some country club that humans go to. I know this because I can smell Brenda's scent on it, said Lightning_

 _What, said Stinky_

 _It's our only option right now. Once we get off the train, we can head to Golden Oaks West and then we can head back to Jasper, said Lightning_

 _I thought you were from Golden Oaks North, said Stinky_

 _I am! But we're going to ask their leader to escort us back to Jasper. We can't go back to my pack since we don't know the situation there. Golden Oaks West is the only pack that will at least help us get home since we can't head back by ourselves given our situation, said Lightning_

 _What makes you think the leader there will help us, said Stinky_

 _Simple, he's my uncle._


	16. Part 15: The search begins

Back at Jasper, everyone was in the cave trying to figure what to do. They were also restraining Kate, Humphrey, Claudette, and Runt from doing anything right now

 _We have to go save Stinky now, said Kate_

 _Not without a plan you're not, said Winson_

 _Besides, we don't even know where to start looking, said Eve_

(Sophia, William, Trina, and Rain enter)

 _They are likely at the location where the throne of the wolf king is, said Trina_

 _How do you know, said Humphrey_

 _Thats what Bruce is after. He's been gathering all the king stones in order to be given the right to be king of all wolves, said Trina_

 _Then if we know where they are, then we need to go there now, said Humphrey_

 _That's exactly what Bruce wants, said William_

 _What do you mean, said Tony_

 _He won't harm Stinky and/or Lightning. He can't afford to if he's going to get what he wants, said Trina_

 _What does he want, said Runt_

 _He wants me and Winston. We are the two wolves he needs. He needs me to perform the ceremony and he wants Winston so he can kill him for what he did to Benson, said Trina_

 _What about the rest of us, said Eve_

 _He no longer cares about you or the others; he just wants me and Winston. While I have to give myself up to save Lightning, you have another way of saving Stinky: the stone of knowledge that Humphrey has, said Trina_

 _How do you all even know I have that with me, said Humphrey_

(Alex, Oliver, and Jeremiah enter)

 _That would be because of me, said Alex_

 _Dad, said Sophia coming in to give Alex a hug_

 _I'm glad to see that you're ok Sophia, said Alex_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Lightning darling, said Rain_

 _Its not your fault; I underestimated Bruce's plan. We'll find Lightning; Clover is looking for her right now, said Alex_

 _Oliver, are you ok, said Lilly_

 _I am. Its good to see you Lilly, Garth, Rose, Basil, and lady Stella, said Oliver_

 _Are the girls back in Golden Oaks east alright, asked Stella_

 _They are. We've taken down the forces that Bruce left for us down and have taken his territory. Now all we need to do is take down Bruce and prevent him from getting the other stones. He has three, and possibly a fourth stone if they have already found it, said Oliver_

 _Has Julius decided to help, said Stella_

 _Nope! He still thinks there is no immediate threat to his pack or anyone else's and we're making a big deal over nothing. He's such a coward sometimes, said Oliver_

 _Hey, watch what you say about him. Julius maybe stubborn, neutral, a bit of an idiot, a bit of a sissy, sometimes is very strict, but he's still my brother. All he wants to do is defend his pack, said Rain_

(Marcel and Paddy enter)

 _We've looked everywhere and found nothing, said Paddy_

 _This isn't good. Where are we suppose to look now, said Marcel_

(Clover arrives)

 _Alex, Rain, you're here, good. I have some news, said Clover_

 _What have you found, said Alex_

 _Well, I've found Bruce and where his surviving pack mates are staying. Its exactly the place you suspected they would be; they're at the throne of the wolf king. However, I couldn't find Stinky or Lightning there, said Clover_

 _What do you mean they're not there, said Rain_

 _I over heard that they escaped somehow. I found Brenda and she could confirm that they aren't there anymore, said Clover_

 _Ok! Then I think I know where they might go, said Alex_

 _Where, said Kate_

 _I can only assume that Lightning is going to go to Julius's pack, said Alex_

 _No way, Stinky would find his way back home first; that's where he'll go with Lightning, said Kate_

 _Let me ask you something, is Stinky still on his mission to stay close to Lightning, said Alex_

 _Yeah, said Kate_

 _Then knowing my own daughter, she will go along with one of the emergency plans I gave her and Sophia in the event we got separated for any reason. One of those plans involve going to her uncle, Julius, and asking him to either take her home or to any location I say we are suppose to go. Right now knowing her, that's where she'll go and I bet Stinky will follow her since he thinks leaving her will go against his mission. If we go now, we should be able to find them, said Alex_

 _Ok, the four of us will go now, said Kate_

 _Clover, head back to Golden Oaks and tell Julius to be on the look out and to tell Julia to get over here and set our plan into motion, said Alex_

 _Understood, said Clover_

 _(Kate, Alex, and Rain leave; Humphrey heads over to Runt and Claudette)_

 _I know you guys want to help Stinky, but I have something else for you two to do._

 _(Humphrey whispers something to both Runt and Claudette)_

 _Ok dad, we'll do that for you, said Runt_

 _(Humphrey leaves to catch up with Kate, Alex, and Rain)_

 _What did you tell them, said Kate_

 _I gave them an important assignment and prevented them from following us too, said Humphrey_

 _What kind of assignment, said Kate_

 _I asked them to go find Pepe and Fifi and then to meet up with a wolf I know named Carter, said Humphrey_

 _You mean, said Kate_

 _Yeah, said Humphrey_

Elsewhere with Bruce's pack, Bruce was angry with Zoey losing them like that since they no longer have the pieces they need to lure Winston and Trina here to him. Zoey begged Bruce to show mercy and that she would make this up to him. Seeing that he has no choice since he is limited thanks to losing most of his wolves to distract Alex, he gives Zoey the chance to start looking for them; he also ordered that Kevin go with her too.

Back in Jasper, Winston ask Eve, Tony, and Stella to make preparations for defending Jasper. He said that he was going to have a word with William, Jeremiah, and Trina on what they know about Bruce. As he was leaving, Stella could tell that Winston was only telling half of the truth based on how he was speaking to them.


	17. Part 16: We're stuck together

It was about night time before Stinky and Lightning arrived at the country club run by humans.

So this another place humans go, said Stinky

Yeah, my dad showed it to me and Sophia during one of our vacations. Now that I know where we are, we can start heading to Golden Oaks West since that place is closest to here. But first, can you smell anything around here, said Lightning

(sniffing) I smell cupcakes, strawberries, fish, and other stuff, said Stinky

Good, find the fish and take us to it, said Lightning

I've tried fish with Brent before; it's not that good. And don't boss me around, said Stinky

I don't want to argue with you since we just got away from there, but just trust me on this right now, said Lightning

Remembering what his mom, said, Stinky followed Lightning's lead on this and took her to where he smelled the fish. When they found a huge bucket, Lightning pushed Stinky into the bucket and she jumped in next.

What did you do that for; that is so immature, said Stinky

I did that to save our lives. Bruce likely has our odors so we need to make sure they can't track us, said Lightning

Good thinking. I can't believe you would think of something like that, said Stinky

What's that suppose to mean? You think just because I'm not an alpha wolf like you, I wouldn't know any of this, said Lightning

Thats not what I meant, said Stinky

Yes it is; even if you didn't mean it or not. Typical of you really, said Lightning

Hey, you don't know anything about me, said Stinky

Well you don't know anything about me, said Lightning

Then suddenly, a human appeared noticing the two wolves in the fish. He was about to grab a gun to shoot them, but the two would get out of the bucket and run. They would run into the golf course in the area as fast as they could. As they were running, they noticed that no one was following them and they managed to make it into the forest

Well that was a close one, said Stinky

Yeah! Now come on, let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover, said Lightning

How long will take us to get there, said Stinky

If we go this way, we should be able to arrive there in two days; one day if we go without resting. And no, there is no other way, said Lightning

Ok, said Stinky

The two wolves would start walking to head over to golden oaks west. As they were walking, Stinky asked Lightning how her uncle is going to help them and why he didn't help her dad fight against Bruce in the first place. Lightning explains that Julius didn't want to get involved with a war since his pack has lived in peace for so long that he did not want to ruin it. She also explains that he thinks Bruce is not a real threat to his pack at all. Stinky then asked what her uncle is like. Lightning explains that Julius is, described by her father, a neutral wolf. His pack does have the class system(wolves being alphas, omegas, betas, or other classes in it too). Him and her sister(Rain) had a good relationship, but they had a falling out when Rain was getting tired of her life of being a regular omega wolf and felt that just being Julius's sister was not going to get her anywhere. When she heard about Alex's pack, she joined it, they became close, and eventually married. At first, Julius didn't approve of this since pack law in his pack was alphas not being allowed to be with omegas. However, he would not do anything about it since it was Alex's pack and he could do whatever he wants and he would never want to take away Rain's happiness in anyway. Besides, Julius does respect Alex as a leader and he does love Lightning and Sophia as part of his family

So he'll help us, said Stinky

Yes, now come on, said Lightning

(Both Stinky and Lightning's stomachs start to growl)

I guess I haven't eaten anything in a while now, said Stinky

Can you smell some apples around here, said Lightning

(sniffing) Yeah, its coming from that direction, said Stinky

The two head over to a house where Stinky was getting the scent from the apples from.

Good, the lights are out we have to hurry, said Lightning

Wait, you know what this place is, said Stinky

Yeah! A human lady stays around here and lives on her own. We know that she grows apples out here, so we're going to get some, said Lightning

I don't think this is a good idea, said Stinky

I don't think it is either, but we have no choice right now since I don't know if there is any food around here since you could only smell apples. Right now I can only see one tree that's small enough for us to get two for each of us, said Lightning

The two would sneak into the area where they found the small apple tree. Lightning would run up the tree quickly and take a bite from the apple and took it down from the tree. Stinky did the same thing and managed to get a apple for himself too. As they were leaving, Stinky accidentally hit a wire that set off an alarm which alerted the humans of their presence. This cause the human lady and a few other to get their guns and start shooting at them. Stinky to run as fast as they could. They could hear one of them coming closer until one of them managed to get right behind them and it looked like the human was about to shoot Lightning. To make sure they lose human and protect Lightning, Stinky spit his apple out and made the human trip and fall on it.

It took a while, but they managed to get away from the humans. They found a small abandoned cave where they were going to rest for the night since it might not be safe for them yet. They found a bush in the area to cover up the cave entrance.

We should be safe here, said Stinky

That human was going to shoot me wasn't she, said Lightning

Yeah, I didn't want that to happen, said Stinky

Thanks! Here, you can take mine if you like since you lost yours, said Lightning

We'll share it; I take half you take half fair, said Stinky

Deal! We're stuck together, so we might as well try and get along and work together to get to safety, said Lightning

The two would share the apple together since they both thought it was fair. As they were eating, they accidentally touched noses. This made the two wolves blush a bit, but they brushed it off and pretended that nothing happened. They would get on opposite sides of the cave and went to sleep. As he was getting to sleep, Stinky noticed how peaceful, quiet, and cute Lightning was while she was sleeping. He also thought to himself that maybe there was more to Lightning than what she shows out on the outside. He thought to himself that he would try and get to know Lightning a little better in the next morning.


	18. Part 17: Meetin amongst former friends

While Jeremiah was taking a walk, he noticed a familiar symbol on a nearby tree. He recognized the symbol and knew what he had to do. During the night, he would head to the peak that leads to the very entrance of the Western pack. Once he was there, he ran into William

What do you want, said Jeremiah

I don't want anything. I simply noticed that secret symbol that the three of us came up with when we were pups, said William

It was my idea remember, said Jeremiah

So you put up the symbols to bring me here, said William

No, said Jeremiah

(Winston shows up)

It was me, said Winston

That was obvious. You were terrible at making our mark on trees since it was poorly made when I saw it, said Jeremiah

What do you want Winston? Me and Trina gave you all the information we know about Bruce so you could give it to your alpha wolves. And by the way, she told the omega wolves in your pack too since they will need it too, said William

I know. But I didn't come here for more information. (bowing/kneeling) I came to ask for your help, said Winston

What kind of help, said William

He wants to fight Bruce and his remaining wolves himself so his pack won't have to. And he's asking us to help him since he knows he can't do it alone, said Jeremiah

Yes! I can't stand and watch as wolves would possibly suffer from his wrath and become victims of cleaning up my mistake, said Winston

You some never saying that us; especially me. You stood by and watched as Trina payed for your mistake years ago and now you want to take responsibility after all this time. You're sick. I have no reason to fight with you, said William

What about Alex and Trina, said Winston

(William then jumps Winston in anger and starts to claw at him)

HOW DARE YOU! How dare you use my son's name like that. You think it was easy to stand by while he fought our mistake for us. He would go out there and fight for those in need and he became a great leader. The only reason I never fought with him or disobeyed his orders for me to stay behind was I respect him as a leader and I love him as a father. He is twice...no three times the leader you will ever be you pathetic excuse for a wolf. And the very fact that you even use Trina's name is just as beyond wrong. Winston I should kill you just for saying what you just said, said William while clawing at Winston

That's enough William, said Jeremiah as he stops him from hurting Winston anymore

Don't worry, I was done anyway. I've been waiting years to do that, said William

Look, I know all of this is my fault. If I could, I would take it all back hundred times over. However, I think the only way I can make this right is to fight Bruce myself and end this. However, I know I can't do it alone; so thats why I'm asking you all to fight with me once more. Not as the leader, but as a friend and as equals. Even if you all say no, I plan to fight Bruce myself regardless. So what do you say, said Winston

I'm in. But I'm doing this so Alex, his family, and his pack can truly live in peace and to protect Trina. This is not for you, said William

I'm in too, but only because I want to keep my student(Lilly) and her family safe. So what do you have in mind, said Jeremiah

He're the plan, said Winston

Winston tells William and Jeremiah his plan. At first, Jeremiah and William were uncertain about this plan since it sounded too dangerous and there was a huge chance that it could all go wrong, but Winston told him it's the only way to lure Bruce away from his packmates and the throne.

So now that we have the plan ready, we can begin early in the morning, said Winston

We'll meet at the area outside of Jasper that Jeremiah told us about. Now let's head back before anyone wonders where we are,said William

Before we go, I think I should tell you that I have been analyzing the situation with Bruce. His actions have been strange even for him, said Jeremiah

What do you mean, said Winston

I found it a little too easy that some of the wolves in his pack lost to Alex's forces too easily. While I believe that his strategy and collaboration with Oliver worked in taking them down, something just doesn't feel right about all of this. All I'm saying is we need to be careful for whatever comes tomorrow, said Jeremiah


	19. Part 18: Meeting Pepe, Fifi, and Carter

My OCs

Fifi and Pepe are french skunks. They have been friends with Humphrey ever since he was a pup

In some part of the forest near a lake, Kate, Humphrey, Alex, and Rain were resting.

 _We don't have time to be resting; we should be looking for Stinky and Lightning, said Kate_

 _We've been running and walking since yesterday without any rest; we need to relax a bit so we'll be at our full strength in case anything happens. Besides, I know for a fact that they're safe, said Alex_

 _How do you know, asked Kate_

 _Parent's intuition and I should have faith that my daughter is safe and is going with the emergency plan I gave her and Sophia in the event they were ever separated from me, Rain, or anyone in the pack, said Alex_

 _I guess you're right about that. But how far is Golden Oaks anyway, said Humphrey_

 _Since we left yesterday afternoon, we should only be a day away from our territory. However, since we're heading to the west territory of Golden Oaks, we have a day and half before we get there, said Rain_

 _Then we shouldn't be wasting anytime, said Kate_

 _You haven't eaten anything since you left. Don't ask how I know, but I just know because you are overreacting, said Kate_

 _I AM NOT OVERREACTING, said Kate in anger with her mane messed up a bit_

 _Kate, we should rest. I want to find Stinky just as much as you do; but we need some rest or we won't have enough strength to protect them in case we run into any of Bruce's goons. We have to have faith that Stinky is alright, said Humphrey_

 _I guess you're right. I just hope Claudette and Runt haven't followed us; that would make things even more difficult, said Kate_

 _I don't think they will. I gave them an important mission thats actually going to help us just in case, said Humphrey_

 _What kind of mission, said Kate_

(Back at Jasper)

 _So, what do you think these two skunks dad wants us to meet have, said Runt_

 _I don't know. Maybe it was just a trick to keep us away from helping them find Stinky, said Claudette._

 _It wasn't like that…..this time. I can tell if he or mom would lie about something like that. Besides, we wouldn't even know to start looking for Stinky since we don't have Stinky to track himself down for us. Couldn't you have a strong sense of smell, said Runt_

 _I wish! Lets just get meet these two skunks dad told us about and get this over with. (hearing something) Do you hear something, said Claudette_

Claudette and Runt notice some movement in some nearby bushes. The two pretend to keep going and ignore then head behind some trees to make it look like they disappeared. The bushes were trying to follow them, but they lost them. Then suddenly, Claudette and Runt said "Bird attack". Out of the bushes was Brent and he began attacking everyone who was in the bushes: Rose, Basil, Fleet, Star, Sophia, Agnes, Fran, and Frida. Brent would eventually calm down after he realized that there were no birds.

 _What are you all doing following us, said Runt_

 _We heard that you guys were on a mission, so me and Rose followed you. We then ran into Brent and Agnes who were following you guys thinking you were going after Stinky. Sophia would join them since she wanted to look for Lightning. And we finally ran into Fleet and Star who asked Fran and Frida to uses some bushes from Shadow Forest to follow you two just to make sure you were safe since they were worried you would get taken next. Which would eventually get us all to come together at the last minute, said Basil_

 _A simple sentence could have explained it, Basil, said Rose_

 _We thought you guys were going to look for Stinky and Lightning, so we wanted to follow you guys to help, said Brent_

 _Fleet and Star were especially worried, said Fran_

 _Fleet would say, "I have to help the love of my life before she get taken. And Star said, "My king of Shadow Forest needs his queen", said Frida_

Fran and Frida get hit in the head by Fleet and Star. The two would then blush after that since now their respective crushes had to hear that. Claudette and Runt explained that they were going to get something that Humphrey told them to get in order to help Stinky in case of an emergency. However, they were trying to figure out what they could do to find him and Lightning even though they didn't have Stinky's sense of smell. Sophia said they could try and get on the train to golden oaks, but the next one wouldn't be here until tomorrow afternoon and simply walking would take too long before they were stopped by any of the grown up wolves.

As they were talking, Fleet could smell something coming. When he looked around to see what it was, he could smell it coming from the trees in front of them. The stench was coming from two skunks in the tree. Fleet would tell Claudette and Runt about it and they looked up

 _Hey, are you guys Pepe and Fifi, said Runt_

 _Yes, young wolf. I'm Pepe and this is my beautiful wife Fifi, said Pepe_

 _How can me and my wonderful husband help you, said Fifi_

 _We were told you would recognize what we were about to tell you: "We dreamt of Paris again last night", said Claudette_

 _Pepe, that phrase, said Fifi_

 _I know my love. Do you know Humphrey by any chance, said Pepe_

 _Yeah, he's mine and Runt's dad, said Claudette_

 _We came here to pick up something that our dad left to you two, said Runt_

 _Pepe, do you think they want "that", said Fifi_

 _Yes, said Pepe_

 _Follow us, said Fifi_

 _(to everyone except Runt and Claudette) The rest of you stay behind; no exceptions, said Pe_ pe

Runt and Claudette would follow Pepe and Fifi. They would take them to a tree. On their way, Runt asked them how they knew their father. Pepe and Fifi explained that they met his father when he was a pup and when he was a pup. They were asked to be his friends for the time being while he was getting used to life in the Western pack. The wolf who asked them to do this was Carter; a friend of Humphrey's father Alfred. Even after their pack was destroyed by the rogues, Carter made it his duty to watch over Humphrey and make sure he was happy growing up. He would visit Humphrey for a while, until he got older and he felt that he didn't really need him. Carter never joined the Western pack like Humphrey did since he still felt loyal to Alfred and his family and he did not want to pledge that loyalty to Winston. Carter is currently living in a cave not too far from here and he's going to meet them here with what they need. After waiting for a while, Carter would arrive and he had the king stone with him.

So you two are Humphrey's pups. Its nice to meet you all, said Carter

 _Nice to meet you two. I'm Claudette and this is my brother Runt, said Claudette_

 _I know. Humphrey visited me one time and told me all about you; but isn't there one more, said Carter_

 _Our older brother Stinky was kidnapped. We heard that he and another wolf, Lightning, escaped but we don't know where they are. Mom and Dad are looking right now, said Runt_

 _I see, said Carter_

 _And Humphrey must need the king stone so he bargin with Bruce in the event he gets Stinky back again, said Pepe_

 _He would do anything to save his son; even give up the only thing he has from his home pack, said Fifi_

 _I know; he's just like Alfred and Mary. I'll give you two the stone, but I'm coming with you to help out just in case. I know you're growing wolves and you don't need my help, but I want to be there since Humphrey would want that, said Carter_

 _You can count on our help as well, said Fifi and Pepe_

After they were done talking, they headed back to the western pack with everyone else. As they were heading back, Star told Runt that he saw Winston heading to the territory outside of the packs before she met up with everyone else. While this perplexed him, his thoughts were interrupted when Eve came by and asked if they have seen Winston anywhere. She hasn't seen him anywhere and she was getting worried. She then heard a familiar voice who said that she saw him, Jeremiah, and William going the same direction too. The voice that told them that was Snow.


	20. Part 19: Julius

My OC

Julius- A silver wolf with yellow eyes. He is the leader of Golden Oaks West and is Rain's older brother.

In some part of the forest, Stinky and Lightning were continuing to walk to Golden Oaks West. As they were walking, Stinky would try and start a conversation with Lightning

So….what is your pack like, said Stinky

Why are you suddenly asking me that, said Lightning

I'm just curious that's all, said Stinky

As you know, we don't have alphas and/or omegas in our pack like other packs do. Anyone who joins us, has to give up that title/status to be apart of our pack. My dad never forces anyone to do that; it's voluntary. Him getting rid of the class system and getting everyone to use their own talents to work together was hard, but it worked(so far)

I see

Thats how my dad runs things. He thinks wolves being labeled like that holds them back from unlimited potentials that they can unlock and he wants to prevent as much misery it has brought to many wolves; wolves like Snow, said Lightning

You know Snow, said Stinky

Yeah! She joined our pack a while back. Style brought her to us after one of our allies told us about her. She was happy to be apart of our pack. Its a shame we couldn't protect the king stone she had, said Lightning

(At Kate, Humphrey, Alex, and Rain's location)

She had a king stone too, said Humphrey

Yeah. She took it from her pack in Alaska. We helped her hide it for her since we knew Bruce was looking for them too. I don't know how he found it, but he did, said Alex

There are three stones that are remaining. The one my mom in law has, the one Oliver has, and yours. Bruce hasn't collected them yet, said Rain

He must really hate dad to do all of this

Well when you get a wolf blown up by explosives, you're bound to hold a grudge against the wolf that caused it. Besides, he hates my mom and dad too; especially my mom. Thats who he wants most of all. My mom can perform the ceremony that gives him the right to rule all wolves. He'll be able to become king of all wolves without using the wolf trial wolves, said Alex

Wait! What do you mean by that; why would he need the wolves that give out the wolf trials, asked Kate

According to legend you need two things to become king of all wolves. The stones and the "the wolf who has the king mark". Once you have all of these things, you need the throne of the wolf king. However, the stones were given to wolves in order to protect these stones and only give it to those who are worthy and have passed the trials for them. Once you pass the trial given to the wolf that has the stone, then they have to give it to you. Thats how it used to be a long time ago, until the original guardians of the stones though scattering them was the best option to prevent greedy or evil wolves in becoming king of the wolves. Eventually, the trials just became a game to wolves in order to gain honor for their pack, said Alex

Since Jeremiah, Lilly, and Basil give the trial of knowledge, they were suppose to have the stone of knowledged. However, their predecessor from a long time ago must have given it to someone else along the line. My family is a descendent of a wolf trial tester and he just decided to hide the stone rather than give it to the next wolf that gives the trial of patience. However, I don't think my brother would have wanted it anyway since being leader is so important to him, said Rain

Thats a lot of information. But I guess that explains why my dad had the king stone in the first place; someone must have given it to him or his family a long time ago, said Humphrey

Rain, you said that your family was suppose to have it. If they still did, it would go to you, said Kate

Yeah! My brother wouldn't get it since he's the pack leader and pack leaders can't give the wolf trials, said Rain

What's he like? You said that Stinky and Lightning will likely go to him, but I want to know what he's like, said Kate

He's a good wolf. He may not agree with our way of living since he's more of a traditional wolf, but he is a good wolf. He'll treat Lightning and Stinky kindly if and when he runs into them first, said Alex

(At Stinky and Lightning's location)

We're almost there, said Lightning

How do you know, said Stinky

That tree over there. Its a sign that we're close because I hear that omega wolves in his pack get food from that tree whenever alpha wolves don't bring anything from hunting due to failure. And I can remember their being a train track not too far from here as well, said Lightning

(Zoey and Kevin appear)

Good! That might make it easier to take you all back to Bruce, said Kevin

Zoey and Kevin! How did you guys catch up to us, said Lightning

We pulled an all nighter just to get you two. Now if you'll kindly come with us then we'll make this trip nice and easy, said Kevin

I rather die, said Lightning

Why would you say something like that; you're just a pup. I know all about you Lightning; the omega wolf who thinks she can be like her father, pack leader, said Kevin

I'm not an omega, nor am I an alpha. And I will be the next pack leader. I'll get stronger and smarter my way. And two idiotic wolves such as yourself can't tell me any different; especially since they're being use to fulfil a grudge by some sad excuse for a leader(Bruce), said Lightning

Do you see that Zoey, the little wolf thinks she's tough. Well let me tell you something: tough wolves like you die easily, said Kevin holding her down

Leave her alone, said Stinky as he tried to bite him but get grabbed by Zoey

Then suddenly, a group of wolves comes from behind the trees came up and attacked Zoey and Kevin. They would pin them down, bite them, and claw at their eyes. Once they were down, two other wolves tied them up with vines. Then another wolf appeared in front of Stinky and Lightning

Uncle Julius, said Lightning

Hello Lightning! Come on, let's head back to my cave, said Julius


	21. Part 20: A spy revealed

My OC

Brenda- A female goose who works as a messenger for Alex and acts as Lightning and Sophia's nanny sometimes

Back in Jasper, Eve was gathered to figure out where Winston, Jeremiah, and William went after Snow told them that she saw them.

They must be going off to face Bruce and end all of this, said Stella

By themselves; what are they thinking, said Garth

Winston wants to make up for what happened all those years ago, William wants to make sure Alex doesn't have to fight, and Jeremiah…..was simply asked by Winston, said Trina

Let's gather our remaining alphas and help them out, said Tony

No! You all need to stay here to make sure the Western pack and the king stone remain safe. I will head over to their location and end this myself, said Trina

I'm going with you, said Eve

I guess; I know that I can't stop you even if I tired.

(Eve and Trina leave)

Before I forget, I need someone to get Style and Raven to meet up with Julia; she needs help with getting our plan set up for Alex like he wanted. He also says if they could get any extra paws then that would be helpful too, said Snow

Me, Garth, and Lilly can do something about that, said Oliver

Me and Tony will gather the alpha wolves and start protecting the entrance., said Stella

Snow, can you stay here and protect the pups with Carter, said Lilly

Sure, said Snow

(At Julius's cave in Golden Oaks West)

You two can remain here while we wait for both of your parents to come here, said Julius as he was leaving to go look for them

Are you ok, said Stinky

Yeah! Why wouldn't I be, said Lightning

What you said back there...I could tell that you were...scared, said Stinky

No I wasn't. I'm not afraid of wolves like them. I'll run into wolves like them when I do become leader, said Lightning

But you were going to get yourself killed. What could a little wolf such as yourself do against two big wolves, said Stinky

Don't criticize me based on my height. And why do you care? You were just given a mission to be around me; you don't care about me as a wolf nor would you see me as an equal, said Lightning

What do you mean by a wolf like me; you mean because I'm an alpha wolf I don't care. Well I do care about what happens to you. I understand you want to be leader of your pack, but being reckless like that isn't the way, said Stinky

NO! No, you don't understand. You don't understand what it means to be me. I can tell that you've never been weak, you've never had to really prove anything, and you've never been…..close to death...when you were born, said Lighting

What!?

I envy you a bit. You'll become leader of your pack because you were born first and you were born strong. Me, I was born weak...very weak. I was close to dying when I was born. My parents did everything they could to make sure I lived. They watched over me, never left my side, and fed me for a while. My dad even told me that I could do it; that I could survive. I did and dad said it was through my own will power; it happened during a Lightning storm hence why my name is Lightning. Ever since then, some wolves thought of me as this sick little wolf that needed to be defended and couldn't take care of herself. But I'm not that kind of wolf. I want to be strong, fast, caring, determined, and wise leader of the pack. In order to do that, I'm willing to make any necessary risk to my life to prove I'm strong…. because I've already faced death in the face before Stinky. I wouldn't expect you to understand; someone who doesn't really have to earn everything in his life, said Lightning

You think I don't understand what it means to prove myself. Well you're wrong. I may become the next leader of my pack, but not a lot of wolves my age respect me. They think I'm too much of a perfectionist, annoying, have a weird name, or a popular thing they like to call me "Claudette and Runt's older brother that is just there and hasn't done anything important". My cousins have accomplished more than I have. I haven't really had my time to shine and sometimes I even hear some of the older wolves talking about how it will be Claudette or Rose who will be the next leader; and they don't really want to be the next leader.

So is that why you and your friends were trying to go after Barry the Moose back then, said Lightning

Yeah! I figured that was the only way to show everyone I exist. You're right, I don't know what it's like to be you; but I do know what it's like to what to prove yourself, said Stinky

Sorry if I was mean to you, said Lightning placing her paw on his

Yeah, same here, said Stinky

(As they were staring at each other, Rain came in)

Aw, isn't that sweet, said Rain

Mom, said Lightning as she looked embarrassed and pushed Stinky away and running up to her to give her a hug

Mom! Dad, said Stinky as his parents came up to him to give him a hug.

Glad to see that you're alright son, said Humphrey

Where's dad, asked Lightning

Your uncle wanted to have a word with him; I think it has something to do with Kevin and Zoey being prisoners, said Rain

(Alex, Julius, and Brenda walk in)

Dad, said Lightning running up to her father

I'm glad that you're safe sweetie, said Alex

Brenda, what are you doing here, said Rain

Well I have some news for you all. The good news is Julia left for Jasper yesterday and she arrived there and is setting up for our plan. However, the bad news is that someone took our king stone and Oliver's king stone

What, said everyone except Alex and Julius

I thought Mustang had his squad protecting them, said Rain

They did, but someone wearing a cloth took it from them. We don't know who it is; but we can assume it was a wolf from Bruce's pack, said Brenda

Its not from his pack. It was from my own, said Alex

What do you mean, said Kate

While they were being held prisoner, Julius interrogated them. He found out from them how Bruce managed to find the other king stones so easily and we couldn't; he had insider help. A wolf who somehow knew about their locations and got them for him; a wolf I would have never expected to do this, said Alex

Who? Who sold you guys out, said Humphrey

The wolf that sold us out…..was Snow, said Alex


	22. Part 21: Snow's ambition

Back in Jasper, Winston, William and Jeremiah have already taken down the rest of Bruce's forces. They clawed them down and made sure that none of them were left standing. They then finally ran into Bruce himself.

Winston, Jeremiah, and William! I've been waiting for you to come to me personally; especially you Winston. After all, you killed my father, said Bruce

I know; I don't regret it after how much pain and evil he caused to all the packs. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I won't let you hurt anyone in my pack and my family, said Winston

You know, this could all end if you simply give me Trina, said Bruce

I'll never let you hurt my wife you monster; nor will I let you hurt my son, said William

Oh don't worry about your family any of you, I have already had my new ally help me take care of them with her allies

(Just then Snow would arrive and she had the king stone)

Snow! What are you doing with that, said Winston

I simply took it from Runt and the others. Don't worry, they're fine. I only took down Carter to get this and they are being watched by Harley and her daughters just like everyone else

What Snow was telling them was true. Garth and his group were surrounded by a few wolves that were surrounded by huge group of bears. Stella and Tony were being approached by a group of bears and wolves. In Golden Oaks West, Julius noticed that some of his wolves were coming toward him, Alex, Kate, and everyone else.

Your plan worked perfectly Snow. You have done well serving under me, said Bruce

Everything has gone according to my plan, said Snow as she was walking up to Bruce

Snow, I thought you hated alpha kind. Why would you work for one, said Winston

I do, said Snow as she turned Bruce around to the ground and stabbed him with her paw

What….Snow why, said Bruce

You were just a distraction; you were nothing more than a tool to my plans. I've know about your weak points ever since I met you, so killing you is easy even if you were a Golden Oaks king, said Snow as she pushed him down to the ground

So, you were the mastermind behind all of this, said Winston

Yes! Bruce was just a tool that I could use to further my goals. Once he noticed my king stone and tried to get it, I made sure to use him as part of my plan to get the rest of them, said Snow

How could you do this Snow? My son took you in and you betray him and everything he believes in, said William

While I'm betraying him, I am not betraying what he believes in. His idea of getting rid of the social class system in packs is amazing. However, he won't even spread it to everyone, said Snow

When you talk about it like that, I think you want to force everyone to give it up, said Jeremiah

Yes! That is the only way the tragedy that befell my parents won't happen again, said Snow

Clover told us about it, said Winston _(See Snow's Despair in Alpha and Omega Chronicles if you don't know what I'm talking about)_

Clover only told you half of the story I gave you. Let me tell you the real story, said Snow

Snow started from the beginning. It turns out her parents were indeed killed by her uncle. However, he didn't kill them for power over the pack to an entirety; he wanted the king stone that they had hidden from the entire pack. He knew about the others, but wanted to start off with the first stone that Snow's parents had. Snow continued to explain that her mother had the stone from the very beginning since a wolf asked her to take it away and guard it. Her mother did this and eventually told her father about it. The two resolved to keep the stone safe tothe best of their abilities and they would train Snow to do the same; they even told her the legend about it. However, her uncle somehow knew about it and made plans to have them killed in hopes of finding the stone since he thought he could threaten them in order to tell him about it. They didn't tell him about it so he had them killed.

He would then try for Snow, but she didn't know about the stones location since her parents never told her where it was and where she hid it. Snow would eventually stumble across her parents hiding spot of the stone. She would challenge and defeat her uncle; she exposed his crimes of killing her parents to the pack, but they already knew. She then left the pack and took the king stone with her too. During her travels, she would see packs fighting one another, alpha cruelty, omega indifference, wolves turning on other wolves, pups being abandoned by their families, and many other terrible things wolves have done to one another. She could no longer stand it as wolves have become nothing more than savages and disrespectful creatures. She then remembered what her parents told her about the stones and how it can make a wolf king of all wolves if they were all gathered together. She resolved to find them all so she could be crowned the wolf king(or in this case queen).

When she ran into Bruce, she made plans with him in finding all the kings stones so he could be king and get his revenge on the Jasper wolves. She would infiltrate Alex's pack and use him to get to the stone he had and Trina. She would pretend to be found by them and taken in by them; this happened at the same time she met Clover. She would then use her knowledge and luck to find the other stones and steal them from the places they were located and secretly give them to Bruce. However, she needed to get Alex's stone, Trina, and the final stone that Humphrey had. She would have one of Bruce's wolves spy on them under the guise that it was an order from Bruce, reveal the number of king stones he had, and make Alex go to war with Bruce. She would then watch as events unfolded and made sure all the king stones would come together for this moment

So you used Bruce as you puppet in order to get all the stones, said Trina as she and Eve arrived at the scene

Yes! I want you to understand that this isn't anything personal towards any of you, especially Alex, Trina. He is a great wolf and a wonderful leader. But he won't even go as far to use his birthright to make all wolves live in a state of peace; it's kind of pathetic, said Snow

That's not fair! He only wanted to make a haven for wolves to live different lives than what they already did. He may have wanted everyone to live this way, but didn't want to force his ideals on everyone by force. He would be seen as a conqueror; kinda of what you are becoming, said Trina

Well...I'm willing to live like that if it means the pain I suffered never happens to anyone else. Now that I have all the king stones, you will perform the ceremony under the full moon to make me the ruler of all wolves, said Snow

And why would she do that, said Eve

Because, I have amassed many wolves who support me. Some of these wolves consist of Kimi's former forces(who I used to start my invasion), some bears that I recruited, Bruce's former packmates that I convinced to join me, and Julius's wolves that I have under my control and are keeping your son and granddaughter captive. I have all my forces surrounding everyone of value to you and to your friends. If I give the signal to have them all killed right now. I have messenger bird system of geese that could easily tell my forces to wipe them all out in an instant. They are all surrounded by my forces and could die with just one order I give the order. I planned out everything to make sure that I would succeed. You can't runaway from this anymore. So Trina, what's your decision, said Snow

I….I….will do the ceremony; you will be crowned ruler of all wolves tonight; just don't hurt anyone, said Trina

Trina, said everyone

I won't risk the lives of my family, friends, or innocents just to stop her. I'm sorry, said Trina

Excellent! We will begin tonight, said Snow


	23. Part 22: Time to fight back

(Back at Golden Oaks West)

What is the meaning of this, said Julius

This nothing personal Julius, but we're tired of living like this and Snow's way is how we want to live, said a wolf

Besides, most us want to get on the winning side, said another wolf

We can handle this, said Kate

We can, but you all can get out of here and head back to Jasper, said Alex

Are you sure Alex, said Rain

Brenda, did you see the train in this area coming, said Alex

Yes, said Brenda

All of you should take it and head back to Jasper; I'll be right behind you, said Alex

Not to sound like a downer, but how are you going to take down that many wolves, said Humphrey

Strategy, strength, and Julius, said Alex

What makes you think I'll help you now, said Julius

Because this is your pack and I know you plan on taking these wolves down for betraying you and I would hate for a fellow pack leader such as yourself to fight alone; plus you're my brother-in-law, said Alex

Ok, said Julius

Alex would tell everyone to catch the next train to get back to Jasper. He said that he will be right behind them. Lightning didn't want to leave her father, but Rain told her that he would be fine. Rain would take Kate, Humphrey, Stinky, and Lightning to where the train was going to come pick them up. It took a while, but they saw the train and jumped in it. Lighting was then looking to see if her father was coming. From the looks of things, he wasn't. However, they passed a small cliff and jumped from it to get into the train, He explained that Julius told him to go ahead; he and his followers would help. He then told Brenda to head to Golden Oaks North and tell Mustang to back Julius up in case he needs more help.

Back in Jasper, Eve and Jeremiah were taken to the same spot where the pups, their friends, and Carter was located. The wolves that were watching them were Harley, Mia, Tia, and two other wolves.

Grandma Eve, said Runt and Claudette

I'm glad to see that you're all right, said Eve

Where's grandpa Winston, said Runt

He's with William and Trina; Snow wanted to keep him close for some reason, said Jeremiah

What about our(Rose and Basil) parents, said Rose

I don't know where they are Rose, said Eve

If it helps, some of our bear guards are keeping them and a few others captive, said Harley

I thought all of you were loyal to Kimi, said Sophia

Snow made a better offer. Making it so no one has to be an alpha or an omega is a little better than just making wolves all omegas or all alphas. Besides Sophia, isn't this the way your father runs his pack, said Harley

My father doesn't force wolves to give that up; it has and always will be a choice. Snow is just forcing her ideals on others like a tyrant, said Sophia

Well your dad is just a coward who could have made things better with his power, said Mia and Tia

Why you little, said Sophia

Easy Sophia! Don't let those annoying twins get to you, said Runt taking her to the back of the cave

What are we going to do, said Fleet

We're going to have to figure out a way to escape ourselves; especially since we're outnumbered, said Carter

But how, said Claudette.

I think I know of a way for us to get out of here, said Basil

How, said Jeremiah

You'll see, said Basil as he tells them the plan

Back on the train, everyone got off to head over to Jasper to help everyone out. Just as they were about to head there, they were stopped by Tony

You guys made it; I'm glad to see that you're all safe and you got Stinky and Lightning back, said Tony

Yeah! Did anyone else get captured, said Kate

Some of us made it; we've been trying to figure out how to strike back, said Tony

Who's we, said Humphrey

(Stella, Lilly, Julia, Oliver, Hutch, Nars, and Shakey appear)

The odds are not in our favor right now, said Rain

Yes they are mom, said Lightning

What do you mean Lightning; you have a plan, said Alex

Me and Stinky have one; we talked about it on the train, said Lightning

Lightning tells everyone the plan that she and Stinky came up with and told everyone. At first, everyone thought it was too far fetched. However, Stinky convinced everyone that the plan was the only option right now to thin out Snow's forces and save everyone who was captured.

Well that's our plan, said Stinky

I'm not sure that will even work since we're betting it all on you two and whether you can pull this all off, said Nars

Do you have a better idea, said Alex

No, said Nars

Then lets do it their way then, said Humphrey

Before we begin, I would like to bring something to this conversation, said Alex

Does it involve the explosive I set up. Come on Alex I want to set them off, said Julia

Explosives!? Why do you have explosives, said Stella

How did you even get them, said Humphrey

Thats our secret. However, this was originally what I had plan in the even Bruce gathered all the stones. None of this will end even if we defeat Snow. If we're going to stop all of this and prevent anyone from doing something like this again, we have to destroy the throne of the wolf king once and for all, said Alex


	24. Part 23: Final Battle

(At the throne of the wolf king; which was located in abandoned cave outside of )

Funny how the throne in Jasper south, yet no one knew about it. I guess it wouldn't have mattered since no one had the stones to make themselves the ruler of all wolves. Its now time. The full moon is out and the stones are around the throne. Now all I need for this to be complete is the mark of the king. You will place it on me Trina, said Snow

I have no choice do I, said Trina

Unless you want those two(Winston and William to die. I already killed Bruce, so you know I'm not bluffing. However, I have feeling that you will not care if I kill Winston; afterall, he and the other wolves you mentioned are the ones who got you banished from this place, said Snow

My actions in thinking I could take on the Calamity pack myself is what lead to those events. If I was smarter and wiser back then, I would have left with my stone and took it far away so no wolf would ever find it. Snow, your parents would never have wanted you to collect these stones; they would be sad that you were doing this, said Trina

That may be true. But I'm doing this to make lives better for wolves; wolves like him(Winston) have only held back what our kind is truly capable of. We can finally end the cycle of alpha cruelty and omega weakness all at once. You could be apart of it Trina; you were the one who wanted to get rid of the class system yourself, said Snow

Yes, I wanted it to go away since I think we as wolves can work together as equals. However, the path you are taking will only make things worse for our kind; you've become a monster and I pity you for what is about to happen to you, said Trina

Snow, we have a problem, said a Roger

What is it; is Crush still crying over Bruce, said Snow

Yes! But, it's some of the stragglers that escaped the raid; they are now back and they're picking us off one by one, said Roger

What Roger told her was true. Oliver, Stella, Lilly, and Tony were attacking the wolves that were guarding Garth, Style, Cookie, Princess, and Raven. They would attack different wolves from behind and head approaches. They would bite them or claw at their faces to take them all down. As for the bears, there was only one so he was easy to take down.

Is everyone ok, said Stella

Yeah! We may have been prisoners, but we were surviving, said Style

Now that we got all of you, we can rescue the pups, said Lilly

Do you know where they are, said Garth

Marcel, Paddy, and Colver found them being held at Kate and Humphrey's cave, said Tony

Me and Garth will go get them. The rest of you should watch these wolves and keep them prisoner now, said Lilly

At the cave, Basil set his escape plan into motion. He called Mia and Tia over to talk to them. The twin wolves would then ask what he wanted. He told the two that they look alike; which the two agreed. Basil then asked which one of them was better. Mia would say that she was better, but Tia would say that she was better. This would cause the two wolves to fight each other. Runt would then tell Pepe and Fifi to spray them with their skunk spray. This would cause harley to get angry, but Fran and Frieda would hit her with their needles in order to blind and hurt her. Once the other wolves saw what was going on, they were attacked by Eve, Jeremiah, and Carter. They would easily take down all the other wolves since some of them were weaker than others and they were distracted by Mia and Tia's skunk smell distracting them from the fight. While this was going on, Garth and Lilly arrived to help them.

Mom! Dad, said Rose and Basil as they went up to their parents and hugged them

Looks like you guys handled this yourselves, said Lilly

It's all thanks to Basil's plan to get Mia and Tia to fight and not notice their own stench, said Rose

Aunt Lilly, did our parents come back, said Runt

Is Stinky Ok, said Claudette

He is. He and Lightning are doing something to give us the advantage against Snow and her forces. As for your parents, they're getting back grandpa Winston. And Sophia, your dad is going to get your grandpa back too, said Lilly

As they were all talking, they noticed more wolves coming to attack them. Not only were their more, but they also had a group of bears with them. None of them were from this area and they were from Kimi's pack too. Everyone would then prepare to defend themselves for the oncoming bear attack,

At the throne, Trina was almost done with the ceremony to make Snow the wolf king(or in her case queen). Then suddenly, Kate would jump on Trina and knock her to the ground; thus interrupting the ceremony. Snow would then get surrounded by by Alex, Rain, and Humphrey.

One more move and I tell my bear soldier to kill those two(Winston and William), said Snow

Why don't you take a closer look, said Humphrey

She then notices that William and Winston are now free and the bear was taken down. She was about to call Kevin and Crush, but they were already knocked out.

Snow, its not too late to stop this, said Alex

You make it sound like what I'm doing is wrong. All I want is to make everyone give up the titles of alphas and omegas; even the other meaningless and sad titles that only cause pain. If things remain the way they are, then more wars will happen and more will suffer, said Snow

Have you even seen what you have done to our pack, to other wolves, to yourself. You've only started a war and manipulated other wolves to do your bidding so you could gain power, said Kate

You are becoming the very thing you despise, said Humphrey

I know! But if will make sure wolves like me, Bruce, or my uncle no longer exist, then I will gladly be the bad wolf if it will mean true peace can be obtained, said Snow

Snow then signaled some of her forces with a howl. These forces consisted of more wolves and bears. Everyone was getting ready to fight. All over the pack, wolves were fighting against the forces Snow managed to amass. Many of these forces consisted of bears. While many were putting up a good fight against Snow's army, many were being defeated or killed. From the looks of things, Snow was going to win thanks to her forces having the numbers advantage.

At the highest point in Jasper that was in between, Stinky and Lighting were watching as things were unfolding.

Things are looking bad down there. Are you ready for this, said Stinky

I think so. I've never really used my voice to control other animals like this. Lets just hope this will stop some of Snow's forces. So will everyone be able to hear me from here, said Lightning

Yeah! This spot is not only the highest in all the territories, but it is also called echo hill since it creates a huge echo from here. Are you nervous, said Stinky

You have no idea. Everyone is expecting the plan we came up with to work. If it fails, then everyone will die and it will be all my fault, said Lightning

It will work. I have faith in you; just like everyone else does. You can do it Lightning, said Stinky placing his paw

Lightning would start her plan: to howl. Since her voice was like her grandmothers, she would use it to get as many of the bears that Snow recruited under her sway. Not only did the bears here her howl, but other forest animals could hear it too. They were completely in awe by her voice and lost the will to fight. Surprisingly, some of the wolves were entranced by Lightning's voice to the point where they would rather listen to her voice rather than fight. Snow was surprised that this was happening. She knew where it was coming from and decided to head over to the location where it was coming from. However, she would get surrounded by Kate, Humphrey, Winston, and William.

So, you used Lightning to calm down all my forces; or at the very least half of them. Do you seriously think that will stop me, said Snow

No! But this will. Julia now, said Alex

Ok! Get ready for a big bang, said Julia as she sets off the explosives destroying the throne and the stones

NO! YOU! What have you done, said Snow

They destroyed the very thing that would be dangerous if it fell into the wrong paws; they destroyed the throne. Now no one can be ruler of all wolves, said Trina

How is this possible, said Snow

Julia found some human explosives that humans forgot to get for some reason. My pack would sneak them into this area and set them up, said Alex

Before you ask how I did, I can't tell you; it's a secret., said Julia

(Clover, Marcel, and Paddy fly over)

Snow, you need to stop all of this now. You're not a violent wolf, said Colver

Not listening to her words and realizing defeat, Snow would run and jump over everyone to get away from everyone. However, she was running toward Lightning and Stinky's location. Everyone would run after her since the couldn't let her get away. At the same time, Lighting and Stinky were heading down to see if their plan worked. Snow would arrive at them and was really angry with them. She was about to strike Lightning for what she did; but Stinky got in the way and defended her. Trina saw this and struck her down once and for all; she clawed at her eyes and took a huge bite out of her neck. Kate, Humphrey, and Lightning would run up to Stinky to see if he was alright

Stinky are you ok, said Kate

Come on Stinky wake up, said Humphrey

Stinky! Stinky! You can't be. You told me that you were going to be the next pack leader; you can't die on us or me. I was just starting to like you a bit, said Lightning as she was starting to cry

I'm…..I'm….I'm ok, said Stinky as he was getting up

Stinky, said everyone went up to him


	25. Part 24: Conclusion

After Snow was defeated and killed, her forces had left the area; they were basically scattered. While there were some casualties, they all came from Snow's side rather than the Western pack. While everyone was recovering, Brenda flew to Jasper to tell Alex that Julius and the rest of the wolves who were still loyal to him were fine; he, Mustang, and Alex were able to fight them all off and take many of them down. As for Snow's body, Alex volunteered to have it taken back to the burial ground in his pack for all wolves that died. Even if Snow betrayed them, he still considers her a member of his pack.

(At a peak overlooking Jasper)

So, are you still hunting down the rest of Snow and Bruce's followers, said Alex

Tony and Stella are taking care of that right now with some of our alphas. Why are you still here, said Winston

I just had to make sure that there were no hard feelings towards our packs, said Alex

Snow was the wolf that did this, not you; it would be foolish of anyone to blame you for this, said Winston

True! But she is still part of my pack regardless; if anything, I take full responsibility, said Alex

Was Trina ok with you having the throne destroyed; it was her, yours, and you daughter' birthright since you all have the marks of the king on you, said Winston

Only my mother and Lightning had them; me and Sophia don't have them. Besides, mom wish she had thought of it sooner and saved all of us the trouble, said Alex

So where is your mother now, said Winston

She and everyone else that we evacuated are heading back to Golden Oaks. She wants to just go home and get on with the rest of her life now that this whole thing about the throne and the stones are over. Plus, she wants to punish dad for going off with you and Jeremiah on your own to fight Bruce, said Alex

He's not the only one who's getting punished, said Winston

I know. Mom said that Eve was going to make your punishment just as I better go meet up with my family at our meeting point. Before I go let me ask you something: do you think any wolf is going to learn from all of this, asked Alex

I would like to hope so. I would like to hope that this will show wolves just how valuable and necessary it is for us to truly come together; maybe then the class system of wolves will disappear on its own, said Winston

Lets hope so. See Winston, said Alex as he was leaving

(At Kate and Humphrey's cave)

Thanks for having us over, said Sophia

Anytime, said Kate

We hope you come back and visit Sophia, said Claudette

So are you guys going to take the train back, said Humphrey

No! Alex wants us to walk back and make a few stops along the way. He feels that we should get a nice family vacation after all of this; we might go to Alfred Creek Falls, said Rain

Come on Mom, we better meet up with dad at our meeting point. Tell everyone else that we said goodbye.

By the way, where's Lightning, said Runt

She told us she had to take care of something, but she wouldn't be late to our meeting point. What about Stinky, said Sophia

At a spot in the forest, Barry the moose was eating some berries. As he was eating, Stinky would run up to him. Barry would simply walk away. Until he tripped over a vine that was being held by Brent, Agnes, and Lightning. The four of them would then take a bite out of Barry before deciding to let him go

Are you sure you wanted to let him go, said Lightning

Yeah! We can always hunt him down again later on, said Stinky

Besides, I don't even like meat, said Agnes

So are you really leaving Lightning, said Brent

Yeah! But my dad said we can come back and visit whenever we can, said Lightning

Well I guess this is goodbye for now, said Stinky

Yeah! See you later Stinky, said Lighting as she gave Stinky a small lick on his face before leaving

Awwwwww, Stinky has a girlfriend, said Rose as she and Basil were watching

Hey, were you spying on me, said Stinky

It was Rose's idea, said Basil

As future leader of the ack, you two have to apologize, said Stinky

You have to catch us first; just wait until I tell Runt and Claudette, said Rose

You better not, said Stinky as he began to chase Rose

 **To anyone who commented and reviewed my story, I thank you. It was one of my most tricky stories that I have written so far. Before you leave, I have two announcements**

 **First, I might/will update Alpha and Omega Chronicles. I plan to use it to answer any unanswered questions that you might have based on the events that took place in this story. I hope to give you closer in the event you feel this ending and story was unfulfilling or was missing anything. PM if you have a question/request on what you would like to see me make**

 **Second, I'm going to do another Alpha and Omega story. Its a remake of my own. It is called "Alpha and Omega: Our moon will always be there". Its a remake of Kate and Humphrey's love story. I plan to put it up sometime in the fall. I hope you all decide to take a look at it once I start to post it**


End file.
